Lost & Found
by 3luv4eva3
Summary: Bridget was an orphan. She knew nothing of her parents. She lived in the orphanage in Jasper where she goes to the local high school. Being very close friends with Miko meant that Bridget will discover something she had never thought to believe in. Will she find her true parents at last? SmokescreenXOC, BumblebeeXOC DISCONTINUED!
1. Decisions

_Summary: Bridget was an orphan. She knew nothing of her parents. She lived the orphanage in Jasper where she goes to the local high school. Being very close friends with Miko meant that Bridget will discover something she had never thought to believe in. Will she find her true parents at last?_

So, uhh, here is a new story from me. Hmmm, I don't know what to think of this, but I'll let you guys decide. If I don't get any reviews or a get a review that is nasty, I'll take it down. So your voice – or words in this case – count.

\- I do not own Transformers Prime

\- Windswept and any other characters that might sound strange because you don't no them are my own.

* * *

"Here she is. Oh she is a beautiful little femme. Looks just like you."

A red femme with blue strips down her legs and winglets beamed from her seat on the berth as a red and white femme came in holding a small frame in her arms. Once she was close enough, she passed the sparkling down to its mother. The mother held onto the sparkling tight as she put the sparkling near her spark, bonding with the little femme.

"She does look like me," the mother of the sparkling whispered as the nurse came and sat beside her.

"Where's Smokescreen? I suspected that he would've been here with you," the nurse wondered, looking towards the door.

"I don't know, Red Alert. I told Kup to tell him that I was here," the mother replied.

"Well, you know Kup, Windswept. He can't be trusted with messages."

"Yeah, I learnt that ages ago when he told Smokescreen I had 'apparently' died when I was only injured," Windswept chuckled.

The two femmes look up when they heard the door bang open. A mech mostly white with his front blue and some slight red highlights had a face of pure worry. When his optics fell onto the sparkling in Windswept's arms, his face went sour.

His sparkling had been born.

"Gotta go," Red Alert cringed in a whisper as she quietly snuck out.

"Thanks Red." With a nod, Red Alert closed the door.

Dead silence was what the three occupants in the room heard. The sparkling in Windswept's arms began reaching out to the mech who was staring out a window out where the war was currently being fought. She knew that the mech that had walked into her room was her father.

"When Kup told me you were here, I thought you had been injured again," Smokescreen broke the silence.

"I wanted you to come here," Windswept replied to him as she began to get out of the berth.

"I told you I wanted nothing to do with the sparkling. What happened that night was a mistake!"

"But you can't erase what happened, Smoke!" Windswept yelled back, her optics beginning to fill with tears.

"We were stupid, alright! You were lonely. I couldn't contain myself!"

"But Smokescreen, I told you that I loved you. And said the same back," Windswept told him, her tears now falling, "We weren't stupid, it was love."

The sparkling began to cry as she felt tears from her mother began to fall onto her blue and white frame. Her mother was in distress, and that was making her upset that her mother was hurting.

"Smoke," Windswept began gently, "Please, she wants to see you. Her father."

"Yeah, well. She's not going to be able to see her father."

"Please Smoke!"

"I said NO!" Smokescreen's face held anger as he turned to face his friend.

"She wants to bond with you, the father-daughter bond. Didn't you know that?"

"Windswept. The next time I see you, that femme better be gone. It's best if…" Smokescreen trailed off as he put his hand to the door handle, trying to contain his own tears, "It's best if she was raised by someone else. Not by us. Not when Megatron is determined to get his hands on you."

No more words were spoken. The door opened and was slammed shut as soon as Smokescreen was gone.

Windswept cried. She cried for her daughter. She fell to her knees with her sparkling still in her arms.

"I promise, we'll find you a home, Snowfire."

Snowfire's soft blue optics were the last thing she looked at carefully before an idea came to her helm. An idea she was bound to regret.

* * *

"Windswept, are you sure you want this to happen?" Alpha Trion asked as he read his book to find out the instructions for the procedure Windswept had asked him to do. He was disappointed by what Windswept had asked him to do. But who was he to argue? It wasn't his sparkling.

"Please, Alpha Trion. I just want Snowfire to be safe. Megatron will want to kill her if he finds out about her," Windswept pleaded, "Smokescreen didn't want to see her. I was so upset."

A white portal opened in front of them at Alpha Trion's request. The latter turned to face the mother and daughter.

"Be careful."

"I will. Thank you Alpha Trion. I will not forget this." Windswept faced the portal. With her daughter in her arms, she walked through.

* * *

The full moon shone brightly in the night. The only thing that was lighting up the dark street. Except for the usual light poles. And an unusual white portal.

A woman appeared out of it. She looked to be in her mid 20's. She had long brown hair in a ponytail that bounced around when she walked to the tall building in front of her. Her face features told us that she was nervous as she looked around the place.

She wore a long sleeved black top with baggy jeans. She held onto her daughter who was wrapped in a blanket close to her. A small note was just placed on the baby.

Once she climbed the four steps to the door, she knelt down.

"I love you my sweet girl, and don't forget that," the mother said as she kissed the baby's forehead, causing her to stir from her sleep and start crying, causing the mother to start crying as well.

"It's alright. It'll be okay. We'll find each other again. Don't worry my beautiful girl."

She placed her daughter onto the ground with the note still on top. She stood up and knocked on the door before running away to the portal, only to stop to look at the house before running into the portal for good.

The door opened and a dark skinned women no older than thirty appeared. She was in her dressing gown and wearing a pair of glasses. She looked around, trying to find the source of the sound she was hearing. Then she looked down and saw a baby crying in front of her with a note placed on top of her.

"Oh dear. It's alright sweetie, it's okay," the women said as she picked up the baby and the note. She opened the note to read what it had to say:

_Dear founder of this gorgeous girl,_

_I apologise for bringing my daughter to you. But I am surrounded by people who threaten to bring harm to my daughter and myself. The father of this sweet girl refuses to protect us and it's brought me to the conclusion that I must give her up._

_My daughter's name is Bridget Hart Watson and is only a few days old. She was born on March 20__th__. __I apologise again for bringing her here at such a young age but what could do? I haven't got much money to support both of us._

_I beg of you to take her in. Or even just find someone that can support her through this very tough time. Also hidden in the blanket is a very beautiful charm bracelet. Please give this two her when you feel she is responsible to own it. I thank you so much._

_Sincerely,_

_Anonymous._

With tears at her eyes, the woman hugged the small girl and took her back inside the house, her eyes never leaving the note as she read it countless times.

Who would even think of not wanting to be the parent of this baby girl? The adult was going to find out...

* * *

I don't like where I went with this, but your words count so please tell me what you think. And be honest. Honesty's the best policy!

Gotta go guys, see ya's later!


	2. Upsets

_Summary: Bridget was an orphan. She knew nothing of her parents. She lived the orphanage in Jasper where she goes to the local high school. Being very close friends with Miko meant that Bridget will discover something she had never thought to believe in. Will she find her true parents at last?_

I was quite shocked by how well received this story was. My first story 'The Hidden Stalker' (Please read when you can) only got two reviews. And I see here that the first chapter of second story has doubled those reviews. Thank you!

As you can see, this story is Untitled. So I need your help for a title. Please PM your ideas because I don't want to choose a title in a review from someone and realise that someone else had posted it beforehand.

\- I do not own Transformers Prime.

\- Windswept and any other characters that might sound strange because you don't know them are mine.

* * *

Many years after that fateful night occurred, the baby on that doorstep had grown into a beautiful young teenager. And only thirteen years of age. But who would guess? Others believed that she was more younger by just looking at her and seeing how shy she was. Unless you knew her personally.

"Bridget, can you come here please?"

"Coming!" Bridget yelled.

Bridget Hart Watson had shimmering black hair that was shoulder length and shone in the sunlight. She wore a maroon long-sleeved top with camouflage baggy jeans and converse shoes. Or as she liked to call them; shoesies!

Bridget ran down the steps of the orphanage, hoping that it had nothing to do with another family trying to take her in to their wonderful home. Heh, yeah right! Bridget had seen many children come back and forth all over again when their 'they-thought-the-couple-were-the-one' brought them back. Only some left for good while others were still there at the White Oak orphanage. Bridget thought it was ridiculous. Who would want to live with adults when they had their own control at the orphanage?

"Yes Miss Marigold?" Bridget asked as she stood in front of the pony-tailed female who wore glasses.

"Please Bridget, call me Liza. It's obvious that you-" Liza muttered the first half of the sentence before looking at Bridget, whose face asked her to continue. "Never mind. Have you finished your homework for school?"

Bridget sighed. "Yes." It was a ridiculous fact that even though they were at the orphanage, they still had to do go to school for education and do homework. She hardly had any supplies to work with and the teachers, well, they couldn't care less.

"Good girl. Better go take it in," Liza suggested.

Bridget sighed again, "Okay."

Bouncing up the stairs, she managed to reach her room. With a 'hiya!', she kicked the door open to reveal her room. Luxury to her. There was a small single bed near a window at the corner of her room while on the other side of the room there was another single bed. Her side of the room was covered in pictures that she had printed of the internet. And the pictures were images of strange objects she had found. She gently let her fingers drift over an image of a yellow and black robot figure shooting at something. (**AN: Sounds familiar? :P**)

She walked over to her computer and grabbed her portfolio where her homework was hidden.

The door burst open as a girl with bouncing blonde hair in a ponytail with olive green eyes appeared. And her smile was so big, her cheeks were about to burst.

"I'm leaving!"

Bridget's face went white like a ghost when she heard _those_ two words. She couldn't believe it. Heather – her only best friend that she had there – was leaving! Her portfolio fell onto the ground, the papers scattering everywhere.

"What?!"

"I'm leaving, Bridge." Bridget's face dropped when she heard Heather say _those_ two words again.

"But why Heads?" Bridget asked, only smiling when she said her friend's nickname. But it was a sad smile

And that was when she remembered the memory of how Heather made a hurtful name into a nickname. The memory involved the Jasper High School bullies Destiny and Clara. The two girls had pronounced Bridget's name wrong on purpose. And when Heather came to the rescue, she had told her that she got called Heads the first day she came. And those two had stuck together since.

"I found two people who I really like! They are so cool. You wouldn't believe it!" Heather explained as she began to pack up her gear while Bridget gathered up her homework.

"But Heads. Remember our plan! To stay here and then once I figured out a way to get outta here, we'd leave!"

"I'm sorry Bridge," Heather apologised, "But the papers have already been signed. I can't change them now. But I promise, when we go to Jasper High, we'll stick together."

Bridget almost had tears in her eyes. Heather had been her true friend since a young age. And she couldn't believe that she wasn't going to have her around any more. Well, not like this anyway.

"I wish I could stay. But I'm sorry." Heather pulled her friend into a hug. One that Bridget couldn't refuse.

"It will be okay. We'll write, call, whatever! Just as long as we have contact," Bridget decided.

"I'll miss you," Heather whispered as she walked out the door for the final time.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too."

* * *

Daytime had ended and now the sun and blue sky was replaced by a full moon and a starry sky.

Liza Marigold was walking down the hallway after saying good night to another orphan when she saw a light shine through an open doorway. Confused, she walked to the room that had the open door where she saw Bridget starring outside through her window that was next to her bed.

After a moment, Bridget sighed and finally turned to face Liza.

"Yes Miss Marigold?"

Liza didn't even say anything about Bridget allowed to call her Liza. She walked towards the bed where she sat down on the end of it, her eyes never leaving Bridget's now red and shiny eyes, showing her that she had been crying.

"This is because of Heather, correct?"

"I didn't think that she would leave me here. Alone."

"If I want to move you into another room, I'll will-"

"I don't want to move into another room!" Bridget yelled, "I just want Heather back. She was the one who made me feel like I am today."

"Everyone else goes through something like this. I mean, everyone loses their friends," Liza whispered, not sure what to say to help the situation Bridget was currently facing.

Bridget stared back out to the window, her eyes ready to let out tears again.

"I think it's time to sleep, don't you think sweetheart?" Liza asked.

Bridget didn't think twice. She pulled the duvet up and around her chin. Liza tucked her in, not caring if Bridget complained. But the girl didn't. She never did.

She gently kissed Bridget's forehead. "Everything will be alright, you'll see."

She moved to the curtains, pulling them shut. Then she walked to the door. She gave Bridget one sympathetic look before closing the door and walking away.

As soon as the door closed, Bridget's eyes shot open. She jumped out of her bed and grabbed to bags underneath her bed. She also pulled out a rope ladder. She got up and grabbed her jacket from the desk chair.

'_If Heather's gone, I may as well go too._'

Bridget pulled the curtains open and pushed the window open, the doors swinging out. She smiled to herself as she pulled out the rope ladder before chucking the ladder down. Lucky for her, the ladder's top had two hooks on it for her to hook it onto the window.

Bridget grabbed her backpack and put it on her shoulders while taking a bigger bag in her hand. She climbed out the window and onto the ladder where she took careful steps to climb down it. Once she finally reached the bottom, she took off into the night, not worrying about her legs freezing in the chill air.

And there you go, another chapter down. Its kinda hard to write chapter when your listening to music and have plot-lines swirling in you brain, telling you what could happen next.

Anyway, I've got story ideas to write down before they disappear so I'll see ya's later.

Byes!


	3. Promise

_Summary: Bridget was an orphan. She knew nothing of her parents. She lived the orphanage in Jasper where she goes to the local high school. Being very close friends with Miko meant that Bridget will discover something she had never thought to believe in. Will she find her true parents at last?_

_Sup guys, what's happening? Just heard that there was a massacre in a Paris, France newspaper headquarters where 12 are dead. So heartbroken in seeing shootings like this happening recently. Some people are just not thinking in their heads! Why would you kill innocent people?_

_Anyway, the sad part is over and the happy part is that I bring you the next chapter of this story! But still, I'm sad over the Paris shooting. But anyway, lets get started._

\- I do not own Transformers Prime.

\- Windswept and any other characters that might sound strange because you don't know them are mine.

* * *

Nearly four years after the night she decided to leave, an almost seventeen-year-old Bridget was just scrapping by on food and supplies. She took a job at the local shop, but it was only enough to get her food. The girl had no choice but to steal and steal she did. Every night, she left her dumpster now called her home and climbed a ladder up to the apartments that so happily happened to be there. She took what she needed and escaped.

She had nearly been caught several times, but each of those several times, she escaped. If she were to be caught, she knew what would happen. She would be sent back to the orphanage until she was eighteen, then she would suffer the consequences of stealing, if not when she went back.

Jasper High School had made her life both miserable and happy. The bullies hadn't left – Destiny and Clara made friends with Sierra, a girl who happened to always talk about Bridget's crush and since then, they teased her every day since Heather left for L.A, California and never returned.

The happy part about it was that Bridget became friends with the exchange student, Miko Nakadai. Her nature proved wonders and blunders for the brunette, standing up to the bullies now and then. But the blunders were that Bridget found herself in detention and making the situation of her and being homeless harder.

Bridget was forced to come up with excuses, and saying that her parents were never home made the teachers extremely worried. The girl had calmed them done once or twice but the teachers kept their eye on her. Because they believed that what she was saying wasn't true.

She walked out of the school doors and saw Miko down by the tree waiting for her. That was never a surprise. Bridget smiled and waved, and the exchange student waved back and asked to join her. Bridget rolled her eyes and went up to talk to her.

"Got any plans?"

Bridget wanted to say no, but then she realised she had work. And she had to go steal some more blankets. The ones she did have got chewed up and taken by dogs she had to run into.

"Sadly, yeah. I have to work at the local toy store down the way. You doing anything tomorrow?" Bridget suggested.

"I can't. Its the weekend and I have to go camping with the foster family. We leave tonight."

That was a problem for Bridget. When ever she was free, Miko never was. And it bothered because she saw through Miko's lies. The Japanese student wasn't telling her something and curiosity was starting to get the best of her.

So after Miko said that she couldn't hang out tomorrow and the day after, Bridget faked some sadness.

"Oh, well that's cool. You have fun then," Bridget smiled before looking down the path, "I gotta go. See ya."

As Bridget began walking down the road, she heard Miko talking to someone. Probably in the car. The sixteen year old admired the vehicle Miko was taken to and from school in. It seemed like an SUV terrain sort of vehicle and Bridget wanted a car like that.

She looked at her charm bracelet. The colours were blue, but they were different shades of blue. What was really noticeable about it was the one bead that was the very centre. It was a middle sized blue heart. On each side of the heart was the letters I L U. When Bridget first saw them, she knew what they meant.

I Love You.

And inside the heart was a little message:

_You will know when you have found your mother when you see her with the exact same bracelet. Good luck_

But she never seemed to find anyone with the same bracelet. And she even looked in the stores. There was nothing similar to the bracelet either. So who knows where her mother is now!

A car pulled up beside her. Bridget looked and saw Miko in the car with a man, looking to be in his 30's. He was quite bulky looking as well. Must have some muscles underneath that t-shirt!

"Hop in! We'll drop you off!" When Miko said that, Bridget knew what she meant. Miko was looking at her to say 'We're-not-leaving-until-you-say-okay!'. So Bridget nodded and hopped in the back.

As they took off, silence began. Until the man driving looked in the mirror and smiled at Bridget.

"Hi. You must be Bridget."

Bridget smiled and nodded, "The one and only. And you are...?"

"Miko's foster father, Bulk-"

"BRYAN!" Miko yelled, making the other two jump.

Bridget looked at her best friend before looking at Bryan. Something wasn't right.

"Oh right, sorry Miko. My names Bryan, but everyone and including myself calls me Bulk because of these guns!" Bryan grinned as he did a pose to show Bridget his muscles.

"Hands on the wheel, Bryan!" Bryan quickly placed his hands back on the wheel. However the car didn't go sideways like it normally would and this scared Bridget. What was going on?

"Sorry, Bulks a nut when it comes to his muscles. He likes showing off to everyone and winning all these competitions and all that!" Miko explained.

Bridget smiled awkwardly, "Oh, haha."

Something wasn't right. Bridget couldn't place her fingers on it, but the car, the man and even Miko were acting a bit strange. And the black haired girl did not like it.

So after a quarter of an hour, Bridget saw the dumpster she had been keeping shelter in. And she knew the toy store was only a couple of minutes away. Bridget decided that she had had enough of being driven around.

"Can you drop me off here, please?" She asked as Bryan slowed to a stop. Miko looked at her weirdly, as if to say 'Why here?'. Bridget smiled, "The toy store's round the corner, so I'll be okay to walk."

"Okay then!" Miko finally said as Bridget got out, "See you on Monday!"

"Yeah, see you." When Bridget turned around, she saw Bryan's car heading south, away from where Miko lived.

"Odd," she whispered. She shook it off though.

Bridget walked in a fast pace to her dumpster, but when she got to it, she frowned. The food that she had brought was all rubbish and cans, and more of her blankets had disappeared. The teenager sighed angrily.

"Perfect."

* * *

"Bridget's a bit off, don't you think?" Windswept turned to see Bulkhead's vehicle form pull up near the Autobot logo that laid on the floor in the base.

"Bridget's cool! Do not doubt her!" Miko instructed as she hopped out of Bulkhead. She began walking to the stairs as she spoke, "She's just had a hard life. Come on, no one likes being an orphan. And everyone gives her a hard time about it. Just please be nice!"

Bulkhead transformed and rolled his optics, deciding best to not upset the girl, "All right."

Windswept looked down, her optics stinging with tears. It was nearly seventeen years since she had to give up her sparkling. And she regretted every single moment of it, knowing that she might never find her again. Smokescreen, the sparkling's father, had changed his mind when he arrived on Earth after being stuck in a pod for so long. When he first talked to Windswept, he mentioned that he wished he could go back in time and accept the sparkling.

Because she knew he was hurting because of it.

Windswept ran off, bumping Smokescreen's arm as she headed for the elevator. The latter looked as he saw her ran away from him.

"Windswept!"

He got no reply, so by instinct he faced Miko and Bulkhead with an angry look on his faceplates.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! We were just talking about my friend, then she looked down and got all upset and took off. We said nothing, I promise!" Miko answered him, begging him to believe her.

He looked at Bulkhead, who nodded in agreement with her. His angry glare softened as he turned to look for her.

"She's on the roof if I know who you're looking for"

Smokescreen smiled, "Thanks Ratchet."

He didn't understand why so many Autobots disliked Ratchet. He had had his fair share in the war, and paid a valuable and deadly price when his daughter was killed by the Decepticon Starscream. Smokescreen shuddered angrily. The stiletto heeled creep would suffer so much if Smokescreen ever saw him again. Red Alert was an innocent victim and she needed to be avenged.

Then his optics softened. She was the one who Windswept turned to when her sparkling was born. His sparkling. Their sparkling.

He punched the wall beside him. He remembered Windswept's face when he said those words to her...

_She's not going to be able to see her father._

The words haunted him to this day. And the other words he remembered just crushed him inside.

_It's best if she was raised by someone else_

Smokescreen had to hold it in. He didn't want anyone to find him nearly tearing the metal of the elevator walls off. He just regretted everything he did. He just wanted to turn back time and tell her that the sparkling she gave birth to was the most beautiful femme he had ever seen.

Windswept, however was always his first so he they were pretty much tied.

The elevator doors opened and he instantly found Windswept. She was look out towards the cliffs away from the Autobot base. He heard her sniffle a little so he walked out to see her, gently grasping her shoulder.

The femme didn't jump, because she knew instinctively that it was Smokescreen. She smiled a sad smile and held up her wrist for her beloved to see the bracelet she had explained to him once.

"We missed a lot of years with our girl because of me. And if I didn't make a stupid mistake and ask of you to get rid of her, she would be here with us. We wouldn't have suffered the spark-break of letting her go."

Windswept turned around to face him, her optics shining, telling him that she had been crying.

"You were scared. And I was scared. I didn't know where else to turn and I felt that Earth was the safest place for her. I'm sorry," Windswept apologised.

"We'll find her," Smokescreen vowed as he wrapped his arms around Windswept's waist when the femme snaked her arms around his neck.

"You sure?"

"I will search for her if its the last thing I do," Smokescreen promised before he kissed Windswept. The femme gently stroked the cables on the back of his neck, "I love you."

"I love you too," Windswept whispered.

"Now, tell me all about our sparkling. Her human name and everything..."

* * *

There you guys. If you are a fan of 'The Hidden Stalker', then expect an update soon.

Byes!


	4. Suffer

_Summary: Bridget was an orphan. She knew nothing of her parents. She lived in the orphanage in Jasper where she goes to the local high school. Being very close friends with Miko meant that Bridget will discover something she had never thought to believe in. Will she find her true parents at last?_

I decided to take some time out from Awakened Drama and write up a chapter for this. To be honest, I don't like where I'm going with this. But if there's anything you think could help me with some ideas to keep me from having another long pause, please PM. I would love to hear your thoughts.

\- I do not own Transformers Prime.

\- Windswept and any other characters that might sound strange because you don't know them are mine.

_Warning – Bullying, Swearing and Violence, don't like? Turn around right now!_

* * *

Monday afternoons were just like any normal afternoon. People wandered out of the doors of the Jasper High School, some relived and others not. Some were relieved that they had only four days left of the week, others were not because of these piles of homework that were due throughout each subject during the week.

Between work and stealing, Bridget struggled to keep up with her school work. But somehow, she came out on top at the weeks end. And as soon as her homework was done, then she was going out stealing for the night. To her, homework was more important otherwise she could never get done.

"Look who it is! Little Miss Orphan!" Bridget cringed when she heard that voice.

Destiny.

"What do you want?" Bridget asked calmly, looking up to see Destiny, Clara and Sierra standing in front of her. It was overwhelming seeing them standing and her sitting against the tree sitting outside the school.

"Just to ask if anyone's taken you in it," Clara began, "Oh that's right, you're too much of a freak!"

"No one would want to take you in!" Destiny crowed as the girls laughed.

Bridget laughed dryly before she saw Sierra's eyes wander behind her. When the figure appeared into view, Bridget knew who it was. Jackson Darby was a nice guy, and whenever he saw Bridget in trouble, he usually was one of the ones to tell them to leave. And that only happened if Sierra wasn't there. But since she was, there was no way he was going to stand up to them. So it looked like Bridget was on her own.

"Hey Jack!" Sierra smiled at Jack, who waved back. Bridget just turned away, waiting for Miko to appear out of the building.

She never did.

The three girls moved away to say hi to Jack. And while they were busy with him, Bridget decided to move. She packed her stuff and got up, quietly walking away. She didn't get very far.

"Where are you going?" Bridget yelped when someone pulled on her hair. Instead of facing the footpath, she was facing Destiny and Clara. Sierra was blocking Jacks view so he couldn't see what was happening, much to the disgust and fear of Bridget.

"We're not done."

Thats when a white, blue and red Lotus Exige appeared.

* * *

Arcee was stuck on an Energon scout with Optimus and Windswept so she knew she was not able to pick up her charge Jack Darby. So Smokescreen volunteered to pick him up. He remembered Arcee first objecting, and the rookie knew why. After all, Smokescreen now knew to never take Jack anywhere on missions that involved Decepticons. And boy did Arcee make sure he learnt his lesson!

Arcee really had no choice but to let the rookie pick Jack up. And besides, Windswept promised her friend that Smokescreen won't frag up again. The femmewas making sure he wouldn't.

But when he pulled up, Smokescreen saw something happening that he didn't approve of. A sixteen year old girl was being picked on by two other girls of similar age. And the rookie felt a strong sense to stand up to them. Was that sense supposed to appear?

"No! Let me go!" Bridget screamed at them as Clara left a bleeding scratch mark on her cheek. Then Destiny swung her to the ground, laughing as the girl landed on her right arm on the concrete.

"There, now you'retoo ugly to be taken in!"

"GET LOST!" The two bullies backed away when they saw a man in his middle 30's appear from a white, red and blue car. He stood in front of Bridget to protect her and she was quite surprised.

"Take a hike, girls. What has she done to deserve this kind of treatment, huh?" The man asked them angrily as they backed away even further, "Time to walk, bitches!"

Jack widened his eyes when he heard a man swear at Destiny and Clara. And the man's voice was very familiar. He looked at the car parked behind him and saw the drivers side door opened. The car and its colours were very familiar. Then Jack sighed in realisation of who's car it was. Or should he say who it was.

Smokescreen.

When he turned around, Sierra was gone and in his view was Bridget on the ground in pain. Why did he get interrupted by Sierra? It was a question that was going to be answered in due time. Right now, Bridget was now the number one priority.

"Where are you in most pain?" Smokescreen asked as he helped the girl up, cringing when she groaned.

"My arm...I think it...might be broken," Bridget gasped out, struggling for breathe after having the wind knocked out of her.

"Look, Bridget. I'm really sorry I didn't-"

"Just get me to your mother, Darby," Bridget mumbled, anger evident in her voice, "Maybe I'll forgive you there."

"Jack, the passenger door?" Smokescreen asked.

Jack opened the door for Bridget, who groaned in pain. The whole right side of her hurt and she knew that wasn't good. A) Because that meant she wasn't planning on her normal duty of stealing for tonight and probably the next few nights. And B) June Darby would be asking for contact details to contact Bridget's family and tell them what had happened the their family member.

How was she supposed to get outta this one?

* * *

"You should be fine, Miss Watson. Your arm might be a bit bruised and possibly the whole right side of your body. But you will heal up in due time."

That was good news for Bridget. No broken arm. But that didn't erase the facts that she'd be resting for the next few days, and that June would be asking for contact details of her family.

"Thats great. Thank you Miss Darby," Bridget thanked as she began to get off the bed.

"Not so fast, Miss Watson," June stopped her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I'll need to contact your parents or a relative. Can you give me their number so I can tell them what's happened please?"

The moment Bridget had been dreading.

"I don't have parents..." Bridget mumbled, looking down.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" June asked, not hearing what her patient said.

"My parents are out of the country!" Bridget instead answered nervously, frightening June who failed to notice the nervousness inside her patients voice.

"Oh, so are you staying with a relative or someone who you are close to?" The nurse asked again as the door opened. Jack and the man Bridget needed to thank walked in with four glasses of water, one for each.

"Nurse, I'm sixteen years old. I think I could handle myself." June looked at her with a strange look as her son held out a glass. She declined and watched Bridget shakily take a sip of her glass.

"I'll ask again, Bridget. Who are you staying with?"

Bridget opened her mouth to speak. But nothing came out and this was scaring her. If she didn't come up with something soon, the trio would realise Bridget was an orphan and would be sent back to the orphanage. And no way did she want to go back there. No freakin' way! So she had to come up with something.

"She's staying with me." Jack gasped when his friend said that. Smokescreen had gone and taken responsibility for someone he's only just met today! And Jack was worried this would go down a wrong road.

"Oh, I didn't realise. You two look so alike, I'd bet if I saw you together side by side earlier, I would've guessed you were related," June laughed as she turned away to grab some papers.

"We're not related!" Bridget protested, "He's a friend of my fathers and he's an uncle figure to me. So it was obvious that while my parents are away in England, that he was going to look after me."

Jack was getting suspicious. Bridget was an orphan. Wasn't she supposed to be at the orphanage?

"Actually Mom," Jack began, but then he saw Bridget's face, pleading to him not to give her current problem away, "If its alright with you, I'll go home with them and making sure that she's okay."

Bridget sighed in relief silently, happy that Jack wasn't going to give anything away. She watched as the two talk while the man filled in details, asking the girl questions just to make sure he was answering them right.

This man had saved the day. And she didn't even know him!

* * *

"So...thank you for...today, I could have made something up-"

"No way! They'd see through your lie," the man interrupted, "Jack told me that your in an orphanage."

Bridget looked at Jack in the back seat, shaking her head in disappointment with a small smile, "Naughty Jack!"

"Sorry!" Jack laughed, "But, he kinda wanted to know cause...well, uhh..."

Bridget looked at Jack, asking him to continue as the man slowed to a stop at the red light. There was no way Jack was giving anything away!

"I believe I haven't told you my name yet!" the man interrupted, "I'm Stan. And I'm a good friend of Jacks. And I'm guessing your name is Bridget."

"Yeah, I am." Bridget noticed that they were heading a different direction now, and that direction was at the K.O. Drive-In car park.

As they pulled into a space, Bridget un-clicked her seatbelt, her bracelet jingling. 'Stan' saw this and grabbed her hand, frightening the girl. He got a good look of the bracelet. It looked like his beloveds.

Or was it the same as Windswept's?

"Nice bracelet," 'Stan' complimented, "Where did you get?"

"My mom gave it to me when she took me to the orphanage. But I was given it when I was older. It reminds me of my Mom sometimes. I wonder where she is?" Bridget wondered as Stan's grip slipped.

Jack and Bridget got out before Jack stuck his head into the passenger window, looking at Stan. Bridget wandered off and waited by the door.

"You coming, Smoke?"

Smokescreen was in too much of a deep thought to answer Jack. He was concerned about the bracelet that girl was wearing.

"Smokescreen!"

"Woah! What?" Smokescreen jumped before turning deadly serious.

Jack heard his friend's voice tone change, "I asked if you want to come in with us."

"Uhhh..." Smokescreen started, "Sure, why not?"

* * *

"Smokescreen?"

"..."

"Smokescreen!"

"..."

"SMOKESCREEN!"

Arcee peaked around the corner of Windswept's doorway, the room where all the yelling was coming from, "'Swept? You okay?"

Seeing Arcee at the door, Windswept sighed, "Not really, 'Cee. Smokescreen hasn't picked up when I've been calling him. I'm getting worried 'cause I haven't seen him since we left for that Energon search."

"Speaking of Smokescreen, I haven't seen Jack either," Arcee remembered as she started calling Jack. She was annoyed when he didn't pick up.

"Hey Jack. It's Arcee. Look, 'Swept and I are getting worried about you and Smoke. If you are listening to this, please ring? Thanks."

"Voicemail?" Windswept asked knowingly.

"Sadly."

"Windswept?"

The two female Autobots turned to see Bumblebee standing in the doorway. Windswept watched him as he innocently muttered, "Smokescreen's not listening to our calls. And there's Decepticons near his location."

* * *

I'll admit, this chapter was supposed to end differently than this. But I didn't like it so I changed it. Eh, I'm so fussy.

I apologise for not updating this story. I was busy with school and getting myself back together after a losing a few friends recently and sorting out the bullying. You don't need to hear my problems so I'll shut up.

Thank you for being so patient with me and I'll hopefully update soon.

BYES!


	5. Reveal

_Summary: Bridget was an orphan. She knew nothing of her parents. She lived in the orphanage in Jasper where she goes to the local high school. Being very close friends with Miko meant that Bridget will discover something she had never thought to believe in. Will she find her true parents at last?_

I only have one thing to say.

Where the hell did this come from?!

My muse for this story had been totally shot for a while and now I produce this? What's going on with me? Here ya go anyways, you patient readers of mine clearly deserve this chapter.

Before I get to this, can I please say a huge thank you to SquirrelandNight123? This girl is an amazing friend and is there when I need to talk to someone. She always seems to brighten up my bad days. Thanks girl, you rock!

And now, I shall not keep you waiting!

\- I do not own Transformers Prime.

\- Windswept and any other characters that might sound strange because you don't know them are mine.

* * *

"So... who are these guys chasing us?" Bridget asked as she looked in the rear-view mirror.

"Just some people who don't like us!" Jack answered in fear as he too looked in the rear-view mirror.

Behind them, they saw two purple vehicles chasing after them in the streets of Jasper. This reminded Jack of the time he met a certain blue motorcycle at KO Diner and then be taken with her to escape those purple vehicles. Those vehicles would turn out to be robot drones known as Decepticons and then the blue motorcycle would turn out to be a robot too, but called an Autobot. And the rest is history.

Bridget, who was sitting in the passenger seat watched Jack twitch every few minutes in the drivers seat. Thats when she realised that Stan was not with them.

"Where's Stan?!" She screamed.

"Right here!" The car yelled in answer.

"How the hell?" Bridget asked with a scream.

"And the name is Smokescreen!"

"I didn't know cars could talk!" Bridget yelled at Jack.

Jack shook his head as the car made a quick turn, "That's because he isn't exactly a car!"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS HE THEN?"

They ended up being in a massive warehouse that had been abandoned. The car made an abrupt stop and opened its doors, "GET OUT!" The two humans quickly obeyed and once he had closed his doors, he quickly drove out of sight with the purple cars still following him.

"THIS WAY!" Jack yelled as he grabbed Bridget by the hand and quickly ran through a gap in storage containers.

"Jack?!" Bridget asked for Jack's attention, "What are they?"

"Those guys chasing us? They're Decepticons. The guy who was the car we were travelling with? He is an Autobot. They transform into robots and the Autobots protect Earth! Jack explained.

"And the Decepticons?"

"They're here to destroy it!"

Bridget shook wildly in fear as the two kept running. What they failed to see was that one of the purple cars were following them at a slow distance. When it caught up to them, it opened the passenger door and its seatbelts slithered out, and like a snake, it grabbed Bridget and quickly pulled her into the car.

"BRIDGET!" Jack yelled as the car zoomed away.

The raven-haired boy ran as fast as he could to catch up to the car, but it disappeared before Jack could even say bye.

Inside the car, Bridget began screaming, hoping that her screams of fear would be heard or the car would at least let her go. Her hopes were dashed when one of the seatbelts slithered around her mouth tightly. This was the cars way of telling the girl to shut up.

"That's better," The car mumbled as it made a sharp turn.

Unfortunately for him he came across an Autobot. Wait, make that two Autobots. Two female Autobots to be exact: one blue and one red and blue. One word would sum this situation up quite nicely for this guy.

Scrap.

He quickly made another turn and fell right into the Autobot's trap. He managed to lodge his bonnet deep under Optimus' foot. The Decepticon-in-disguise decided to transform and now he was standing with the human girl in one hand, a gun in the other as the trio of Autobots circled around him.

"This human belongs to Megatron," The drone growled to the Autobots, Optimus in particular.

"Why is she so special that she must go to Megatron?" Optimus demanded.

The drone was about to answer until he saw the other Autobot in his vehicle form with a human. Realising his hopes of getting the human to Megatron were dashed, and since he was going to get smashed either way, the Decepticon dropped the female, transformed and took off.

Before the human girl could collide with the ground and cause serious injury, the red and blue female Autobot made a grab for the human. She succeeded, just.

She placed the human girl on both feet and smiled at her, "Are you all right?"

"I think so," The girl answered.

"Optimus." Optimus turned to see Smokescreen in his vehicle form. The Prime was confused of why Smokescreen needed his attention, until he saw Jack in the driver's seat putting the window down. Ahhh, so that's why Smokescreen needed his attention. It was to let the Prime know that Jack was all right.

"Ratchet, requesting Groundbridge."

* * *

As the Autobots walked through first, Bridget was the last to enter. The Groundbridge made her eyes go funny and it felt like the sun was on her eyes. She squinted her eyes as the light caught her eyes multiple times. Then, as if nothing happened, here she was, standing in an old silo.

What the hell just happened?

"Hey...uhhh, Bridget?"

Bridget looked at Jack, "Yeah?"

"Can you let go of my wrist, please?" Jack's voice seemed strained. Bridget looked down to see her left hand clutching Jack's right wrist so tightly, she swore she was gonna squeeze it off!

"Oh, sorry," Bridget apologised, letting go of his wrist. She watched in amusement as Jack held a face of relief as he held his sore wrist gently in his other hand.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Bridget looked up to see an orangey-red and white robot looking down at her in disgust, "Optimus, we do NOT need another human!"

"Ratchet-" Optimus began, but was cut off by Bridget speaking up.

"That's fine, that's alright. If you don't want me here, I can simply leave and never speak to you again. It's not like I've suffered rejection before."

Everyone went silent at the comment, either feeling bad like a certain medic, or feeling pain for her.

A honk near the entrance interrupted this bitter-sweet moment. The group turned around to see a yellow and black striped Urbana 500 and a green SUV park up in front of Bridget, the green SUV almost hitting Bridget since she was not moving.

"Woah newbie!" A fifteen year-old girl cheered from inside the SUV. The door swung open and out jumped a familiar face. When the girl looked at Bridget, she had her mouth agape, "Bridget?"

"No it's Santa Claus," Bridget told her sarcastically before smiling with glee, "Of course its me, dumb dumb!"

Miko ran up to her and hugged her like there was no tomorrow, "YES! My best friend is here!"

Bridget smiled as she Miko tightened her grip, "By the way you're holding me, you might not have a best friend."

Miko instantly let go of Bridget as the latter coughed, "I'm sorry, Bridget. I'm just so excited!"

The elevator doors slammed shut.

"Uh oh," Rafael muttered.

"PRIME!" The booming voice of Fowler's shook the room, making everybody stand still, including Bridget.

"THAT rookie of yours needs to be put on a tighter leash. I've had police after police complaining about that car running a muck through town!" Fowler yelled.

"Agent Fowler, this time was necessary as he and Jack were being chased by Decepticons-"

"I was talking about the last couple of weeks."

Everyone looked at Smokescreen, who was looking at something up on the roof, "Hey what's up there?" The rookie collapsed on the floor in pain when Windswept kicked him in a place no guy likes to be kicked.

"You promised you'd stop," Windswept told him in a disappointed tone.

"If this is the punishment I'm gonna get every time I do it, I'll stop this time. Seriously, I will!" Smokescreen coughed as he rolled onto his back.

"You better."

Fowler looked at the two before his eyes found a – was his eyes deceiving him? A fourth human. Fowler looked in disgust as he realised who the fourth person was.

"Bridget Hart Watson." Bridget looked up when Fowler said her full name. She was about to smile until she realised just who exactly he was.

"Finally, after four years, I have found you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bridget said, crossing her arms as Fowler was now close to her, a few walking steps apart. Seeing him stand there made Bridget lose her cool, "What are you gonna do anyway? Gonna send me back to that hell hole? Good luck, I'll fight to not go back. You know I will!"

Fowler grabbed her wrist, squeezing it tightly, "Where are you staying?"

Bridget froze. All hell was breaking down right in front of her. Hot tears threatened to poor down her face as she bit her bottom lip, making a cut on the inside of her mouth. Her throat went dry as she spoke, "At...uhhhh, at a, at a... friends! Yeah that's right! I'm staying at a friends until I'm old enough to look after myself!"

"Uh huh, sure. Now where's that?" Fowler asked, "Maybe I should ask who that friend is. Can't be Heather now, she's too busy enjoying her life in LA."

"SHUT UP!" Bridget screamed at him, fighting the grip on her wrist to no avail, "LET ME GO!"

A foot slammed onto the ground beside them, forcing Fowler to let go of Bridget's wrist as he backed away. He was surprised that it wasn't Optimus who interrupted them, "You heard the girl, leave her alone!"

"Oh? Or what? What are you gonna do?" Fowler asked, provoking the mech.

"I'll squish you to death, that's what!" The mech yelled as he threatened to step on him.

"Smokescreen, that's enough!" Windswept yelled at him as she pulled him away from the humans and away from the group altogether.

"I'll get you," Fowler said to Bridget darkly as he walked up the steps, "I promise you. You will be going back to that orphanage if it is the last thing I do." Fowler was now in the elevator, waiting for the doors to shut. He stared at Optimus, "Keep your Autobots on a tight leash Prime, I mean it!" The elevator doors slammed shut.

Everything was dead silent, except from the cursing coming out of Smokescreen's mouth over in the corner, "I fraggin' hate him."

"Shut it!" Windswept scowled at him before looking down at Bridget, who looked as if she was frozen in time, "Hey, I'm sorry about him." She pointed to the raging mech behind her as she took a step closer to the human, "And Fowler. That agent isn't always grumpy and I'm sure he didn't mean those things."

"Sure he didn't," Bridget whispered.

"You come from an orphanage?" Miko asked with a confused tone in her voice, "I-I thought you told me everything?"

"Obviously, there were some things I didn't want you to know," Bridget answered bitterly, "Like the fact that I've been sleeping on the streets for four years."

"Bridget?" The human looked up at the red and blue robot, the tallest of the whole lot of robots in the room, "I'm sorry for your living conditions. If it makes things any easier, you can stay here if you wish."

"WHAT?" Ratchet and Jack exclaimed.

"Optimus, you heard Fowler correctly, right?" Jack asked, "Fowler's been after her since day one! You really want her in plain sight?"

"We can set up her own personal headquarters," Windswept instantly piped in, siding with Optimus, "We just need to find the equipment she needs like a berth, a bathroom, certain things she might need and other things she might want as well."

"Where are we gonna find the money to pay for all this?" Bulkhead asked

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Ratchet muttered, "But Bulkhead's right. Money doesn't appear out of nowhere, you know?!"

"**We'll figure something out! Can't we?**" Bumblebee chirped in

A honking sound at the entrance to the base alerted everyone. Jack sighed as well as nearly everyone else, except for Bridget, who wouldn't have a clue that Jack's mother knew about this...this secret.

The white vehicle pulled up near Bridget, frightening the teen. For all she knew, the car could transform into whatever!

The door swung open and stepping out of the car with her traditional nurse scrubs and her black hair in a ponytail was none other than Miss Darby.

"You're mom knows about this?" Bridget asked Jack plainly.

"Yeah."

"Bridget?" June recognised the 'recent addition' almost instantly. After all, a few hours ago, she was in the hospital getting her arm checked out, "How is your arm?"

Bridget looked at her arm grimly, remembering about the incident that occurred during the day. She had completely forgotten about the major bruising around her wrist and crawling upwards to her elbow, "It's fine."

June nodded before she looked up at Optimus, "So she knows about 'this'?" June made hand signals to prove that when she said 'this', she meant the group of Autobots standing before them.

"Mom, she found out today," Jack piped in, "Give her a break."

"I am," June said to her son defensively.

"June." The mother of Jack looked up to Optimus when he asked for her attention, "Do you have any supplies for Bridget? She will be staying with us from now on."

June was in surprise, "Optimus? She has a family. She needs to go home to them. They'll get worried sick!"

"Mom," Jack whispered as he looked at her, a look that said 'Bridget doesn't have a family to go home to'.

June got the message and instantly hugged the teen, "Oh I am so sorry! I had no idea! I should've figured it out when you were behaving oddly at the hospital!"

Bridget's lips curled into a thin line, "Thanks for the apology Miss Darby." She pushed June away a little bit. "But I'm not very comfortable with human-to-human contact."

"Ratchet can bridge us home and we can get supplies for tonight," Jack decided, deciding to speak again when Ratchet was going to protest, "Then tomorrow, we'll go find some stuff."

"Shopping?" Miko asked with glee, "Come to think of it, I think it's time for some new clothes!"

"You wear the same clothes everyday," Jack muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I heard that!" Miko yelled at him, pointing at him, "Besides, I have clothes that I don't wear any more. You can have them if you want!"

"And I have a phone that I don't use any more, as well as some other things. You can have them if your keen."

Bridget didn't know what to say. And she always knew what to say. She was speechless that these people were giving away their stuff just for her.

"Thanks guys. I really don't need this."

"YES you do!" Miko yelled at her.

"**Come with me**," Bumblebee whirred to her, almost jumping up and down, "**I'll show you the perfect room!**"

Surprisingly, Bridget understood him and immediately followed him.

"Awww, someone has a crush!" Arcee whispered to Windswept, who smirked.

"Can I talk to you?" Smokescreen whispered as he dragged Windswept away before she could answer.

When they were in the hallway, Windswept leaned up against the wall and was immediately questioning Smokescreen, "What's up?"

"That human," He began, "That human is special. I-I felt something today; when I first meet her, when we were being chased and especially when Fowler had a go at her."

"You're saying what I think you're saying, aren't you?" Windswept asked knowingly.

"It's possible!" Smokescreen defended himself.

"We have to wait and get to know her better first." Windswept placed a kiss on his cheek as he wrapped his arms around her, "Just be patient."

"I will," Smokescreen purred as he placed his forehead on hers, "I promise."

* * *

Bridget was amazed by the generosity the group were giving her. During the last hour, June and Jack had gathered bedding supplies with June giving her certain female supplies. Miko had rushed home to bring clothes she knew Bridget would like and matching shoes and accessories. Rafael had given up his old phone, which Bridget almost refused to take because of its worth, and a, rather new, laptop. Rafael was persistent on giving these things to Bridget so she took them just for him.

As she collapsed on her bed, she thought about the day. The day started off horrible with the bullies and now, she was inside a home, yes an actual home with a roof and walls, with things she had only dreamed of. How a life can be changed in an instant.

She twisted in her bed and pulled the blanket close to her. She closed her eyes and hoped for tomorrow to come sooner than later, the first time ever.

* * *

So that's it for now. You guys are probably thinking that I was gonna give up on this story. Fear not, I made one promise to myself and that is to never leave my stories uncompleted. And hopefully, I will keep this promise. So far, I'm not doing a very good job.

That's it from me. Watch this space for another chapter soon! Love you all!

BYES!


	6. Welcome

_Summary: Bridget was an orphan. She knew nothing of her parents. She lived in the orphanage in Jasper where she goes to the local high school. Being very close friends with Miko meant that Bridget will discover something she had never thought to believe in. Will she find her true parents at last?_

I seemed to have figure out my sudden urge to update this story and it's not a surprise to me. I figured out that its music that seems to get me going. With music in my ears, I get nothing on 'Awakened Drama' and when I get to this, I just have the urge to keep going.

But I have another urge for this story as well. It seems to be you guys! It was night and I was about to go to bed when I realised that I had finished chapter five of this. So I updated it and almost straight afterwards, I had gone to sleep. The next morning when I woke up, I checked my phone and I couldn't believe it! I had quite a few emails from here telling me someone has reviewed, favourited or is now following this story. I'm quite touched by the amount of attention I'm getting for this story. Thank you so much!

So I hope you guys don't mind, but I'm just gonna do some review replies since I didn't get round to doing them via PM:

Retrokill – _Well you better update or im gonna send a deathsquad for you! No pressure... ;) Keep,going!_

You don't scare me ;), but I will update just for you and all my other followers and reviewers.

SqurrielandNight123 - _… __AMAZING!_

That word can describe your stories as well as brilliant and exciting. Looking forward to the next chapters!

AllSpark Princess—_So I guess the Autobots knew the truth about Bridget. I wonder how long they can keep her away from Fowler. Please update this as soon as possible._

Okay, I seemed to have missed a little bit here. Before Fowler meet the Autobots, he was after Bridget since the day she left the orphanage. During the time that our 'favourite' agent was working for the Autobots, he had been bringing up mentions of the girl and asking them if he could help them. But Optimus and the team refused to, simply because it wasn't their business. So because of Fowler going off at her, they've kinda got an understanding of who she is.

\- I do not own Transformers Prime.

\- Windswept and any other characters that might sound strange because you don't know them are mine.

* * *

"Bridget! Time to get up!"

Bridget opened her eyes to see Miko above her. The now-awake teenager looked at Miko weirdly, as if she was trying to tell her to get out of her way. Miko wouldn't budge, she was just standing there with a smile dancing onto her lips and into her eyes.

"Miko!" Bridget yelled at her with a life, "Get out of the way!"

"Oh, sorry!" Miko moved away from the bed as Bridget sat up and swung her legs across to plant her feet on the floor. With the blanket now sitting away from the teenager, Miko could see that her best friend was wearing a grey ¾ sleeved shirt with an aqua blue cat on it. Her long pants were the same blue as her blue cat. Her black hair was in a messy plait which was sitting on her left shoulder.

"Nice PJs," Miko commented with a smile.

Bridget looked up and smirked, "Better than yours anyway. Those pink jandels on yours give me headaches!"

"I thought you would've gotten over that!"

"Guess what?" Bridget began as she stood up, "I didn't."

Miko shook her head and laughed, "There's the Bridget that I know! Sarcastic, yet adorable!"

"Shut up!" Bridget yelled at her as she threw her pillow at her friend. She missed, but it got Miko out of her room which happened to be her plan.

Before Miko could get back in, Bridget rushed to the door and locked it. With a smile she grabbed her pillow, chucked it back on her bed and collapsed onto it with a yawn. Beside her was a cabinet with her new phone on it. There was a cord connecting the phone to the a power outlet. She grabbed the phone and quickly switched it on to reveal a text message from, of course, Miko.

_Got ya some sweet clothes and shoes in ya wardrobe. Hope they look better on you than they did on me!_

Bridget giggled and checked the time. "Five past eight," she muttered. It wasn't to early, but she was glad it was Friday and it was a 'Teacher's Only Day'. Placing her phone back down and with a yawn, she got up and stretched before taking a good look around.

Who knew that this base happened to be an Army base before it was abandoned?

Bridget trotted over to the cupboards where her clothing, shoes and accessories were. She opened both doors with both of her hands and was agape the minute she saw the clothes that Miko had left her.

"Sweet!"

* * *

"Hey is Bridget up yet?" Jack asked when Miko came into the main room.

"Yeah. I kinda woke her," Miko shrugged, "No matter though. She's getting up anyway, hopefully putting on the clothes I left her."

"Hey guys!" The two humans, as well as Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Arcee and Ratchet, looked in the corridor to see Bridget running out. She did a little twirl and grinned, "How do I look?"

After having her hair in a plait for the night, Bridget's black hair was now wavy and it didn't threaten to cover her brown eyes. She was wearing a black top with her sleeves made up of red mesh-netting. The top had a red and purple butterfly on it. She was wearing a purple and red mini skirt as well as a dark blue pair of jeans which had a belt, with a butterfly as the belt buckle, at the top of them. The jeans were nature-themed and had decorations such as rhinestones on them. And finally, on her feet were red pixie-like shoes.

Jack's mouth was agape and if Bumblebee didn't have his mouth guard on, he would also be agape. Arcee smiled and nodded in approval. Ratchet just shrugged and went back to work, obviously uninterested. Smokescreen was the total opposite of Ratchet. He smiled and gave a thumbs up as Bumblebee walked over to Bridget and knelt down while she did another twirl.

"Bridget," Smokescreen began, "You look-"

"**Beautiful.**"

"Stunning."

Smokescreen looked at Bumblebee before looking at Jack. Something wasn't right between the two of them and slowly, the rookie was starting to figure it out.

Both of them liked Bridget.

As in, like like.

And Smokescreen would know that; because he had behaved the same around Windswept when he first met her. Except he was a bit more shy with his feelings and only said comments like that when it was absolutely necessary.

And Smokescreen has also seen how Optimus and Arcee behave around each other. There was something going on there, the rookie knew it. It was just a matter of time before they both would admit it.

"Hey Smoke." Smokescreen's thoughts were interrupted when Windswept came up beside him and stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him on the cheek. She was just able to with a little help from her love.

"Hello precious," he purred as he kissed her forehead.

"Oh come on!" Miko groaned.

"Miko's right," Bridget agreed as she turned away and poked her tongue out, "Take it somewhere else!"

Smokescreen smirked and dipped Windswept, who squealed during the sudden movement and began giggling when Smokescreen went to kiss her on the lips this time around.

And he would've been able to do so had Optimus and Arcee not walked in.

"Come on, you two!" Arcee laughed as Smokescreen brought Windswept back up to her feet.

"Relax Arcee!" Windswept laughed.

"We're just that in love, we're proud to show it!" Smokescreen smirked, trying make a point.

They got the message, but they didn't do anything about it except from a little blushing from Arcee and the back-of-the-head rub from Optimus.

"Ratchet, is there any activity we should be concerned about?" The Prime asked, hoping to change the subject.

Smokescreen just smirked.

"Not that I can see, Optimus," Ratchet answered, "I guess you lot can have a free day. Take a drive, do something or just simply 'hang out' with one another." Ratchet looked at Optimus and Arcee, "Or whatever couples do."

The same actions occurred from the same people again. This time Arcee walked away from Optimus and to Jack, "Hey, you wanna have a ride around somewhere. It's my patrol hour and I don't want to do it alone?" She sing-songed the last part.

Ratchet's last comment must have got them good. Everyone saw the change of behaviour in Arcee. She never sing-songed anything.

Jack smiled, "You had me at 'wanna have a ride'."

Arcee transformed while Jack grabbed his helmet and rushed down the steps. When he reached Arcee, he chucked on his helmet and hoped onto his guardian. With a roar from her engines, Arcee sped off, leaving slight tyre marks on the Autobot symbol.

"When is that femme going to learn?" Ratchet grumbled and wandered away down the hallway.

"Bridget, you look lovely today," Optimus commented to the girl, who smiled.

"Thank you Optimus!" She thanked.

Bumblebee made a low whirring sound, sort of like a growl but it was softer than one though.

"There's no need for that, Bee!" Bulkhead pretend to scold, "Boss bot's not gonna steal her away from you. He already has Arcee."

Optimus' eyes narrowed, "Shouldn't you have something you should be doing?"

Bulkhead thinned his lips and nodded. With that, he walked down the hallway, in quite a fast matter.

"Oh, hey? Where's Raf?" Bridget asked as hers darted everywhere in search for the boy.

"**He has homework to do**," Bumblebee told her, "**He'll be in later.**"

"Oh okay," Bridget nodded, "I wanted to thank him for the phone." She held up her phone.

"Bridget, I think you've said thank you to Raf enough already!" Miko laughed before turning serious, "You haven't thanked me for the clothes yet!"

Bridget giggled and hugged Miko, "Thanks Miko. I love the clothes!"

Miko pulled away and smiled, "Well, they look so much better on you than they did on me anyway!"

"We should go somewhere!" Bridget yelled, "Somewhere fun a-a-and where we can do lots of stuff!"

"Way ahead of you!" Miko cheered as she pulled out a list, "I happen to have a list of cool stuff we can do if your game!"

The black-haired girl smirked, "OH you bet I am!"

"**How about I take you?**" Bumblebee immediately offered, "**You'll need a ride after all!**"

"Sure!" When Bridget said that, Bumblebee transformed into his Urbana 500 vehicle mode and opened his doors. Miko hoped into the passengers seat when Bridget sat down in the drivers seat. His doors slammed shut and he drove off, leaving the three remaining Autobots in the main room.

"I think Smoke and I are gonna spend some time together on the roof," Windswept decided as she grabbed Smokescreen's hand and began walking down the hallway, "Just sing out if you need us!"

That just left Optimus in the main room for a few moments...until Ratchet came back and, of course, Optimus spoke to him.

"Must you always have to take sides whenever we are going on about what is going on in my private life?"

"Privacy?" Ratchet almost laughed, "There's no such thing in this place Optimus!"

Optimus sighed, "I can all but argue with that. No one needs to know what's going on between me and Arcee, and I would personally like to keep it that way."

"Is that what Arcee wants also?" Ratchet asked.

Again, another sigh, "Not exactly."

"Optimus, you cannot keep certain things like that hidden for very long. Look at Smokescreen and Windswept. They're happy no matter what happens. Although, when the Decepticons found out, it didn't exactly please her for them to know. Considering what Megatron does to souls who are with his little sister."

"Thats exactly what I'm afraid of," Optimus muttered, "To Megatron, Arcee will be my weakness if I am not careful. I cannot let the same happen to her like what Megatron did to...Elita."

Ratchet huffed, "Windswept didn't like her. You saw how Elita treated her and yet, you still loved her for it."

"This discussion is not about Windswept or Elita," Optimus said sternly.

"You brought her up," Ratchet told him defensively.

Optimus sighed and did something that was not Optimus-like.

He face-palmed.

"Ratchet," He growled, "I just want Arcee to be safe. It's all I want."

Ratchet groaned, "Arcee is perfectly safe here with her friends, the ones she considers family. Just let them know Optimus. No one likes it when we keep secrets. Especially when our Prime is."

With that, Ratchet turned and got back to work, ignoring the Prime behind him, who was now deep in thought.

* * *

Megatron slammed his fist down on the controls, "YOU WHAT?!"

"Lord M-Megatron, i-i-if you let m-me explain!" The drone begged.

The leader of the Decepticons picked up the drone by its throat and brought him close, "You may not explain! You will never explain again!" Megatron crushed the drone's throat, making the latter go limp in his grip. With no pity for the now dead Decepticon, the tall mech dropped the drone and turned around.

"Someone get rid of him for me." Instantly, two other drones ran up and grabbed the dead. They grabbed an arm each and quickly pulled him down the aisle and out the doors, never to be seen again.

"My, my Lord Megatron." The mech growled and showed his denta at the sound of Airachnid's sickly sweet voice. Her voice even made Megatron sick, "You do realise we are losing our men, right?"

"Airachnid, what makes you think I want to hear that RIGHT NOW?!"

Airachnid stepped away from the now even more furious Decepticon, "I take it the mission to find the girl was unsuccessful."

Megatron's lips turned into a thin line and spoke darkly, "What do you think?"

"We will find her again Megatron," Airachnid said with a grin, "And once we do, she'll be our new secret weapon!"

Hearing enough of Airachnid, Megatron turned and walked away to see Soundwave in the far corner. The female spider just shrugged and walked away to the hallway, where Starscream was walking down towards the main room.

"Going somewhere Starscream?" She purred.

"To see Megatron. I have files I promised I would deliver to him as soon as possible," Starscream answered, ignoring the smirk on the female's face as well as the purr coming from her throat.

"I would wait if I were you," Airachnid called out to him as she walked away, "He is a little...angry right now. I would hate if you were his next victim."

Starscream just stared at the retreating form of the spider. He was in deep thought, wondering why Megatron would be in such a mood. Then he remembered the dead Decepticon drone that had been pulled away by two others earlier. He shivered and turned his back, deciding to go see Megatron later.

* * *

"How long have we been up here?" Windswept asked as she looked up at her mech.

Her head was lying on Smokescreen's left thigh as her upper body was lying on his other thigh. Her body from the waist down was on the hard metal that was the roof. Smokescreen was sitting on the edge of the roof, his legs dangling.

"Too long," Smokescreen answered with a yawn, "We've been here all day!"

"I did say to Ratchet that if he needed us, we'll be up here, right?"

"Can't remember," Smokescreen yawned again as he stretched his arms, "Bridget looked gorgeous this morning."

"Yeah I saw her outfit. Where did she get them from?"

"Miko."

"Miko?" Windswept sat up, now sitting in Smokescreen's lap, "Out of all people, Miko?

"Yeah I couldn't believe it either," Smokescreen said, "She said that it was some clothes that she didn't want.

"Oh really?" Windswept hummed, "They suit Bridget anyway. Better than those old clothes!"

They heard honking down near the base. They saw a familiar black and yellow vehicle on his way back from a, hopefully, fun day out.

"Better go greet them," Smokescreen said as he got up with Windswept still in his arms. He placed her down on her feet and looked at her lovingly, "You believe it yet?"

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

There's chapter six done. Now I don't exactly have a reason why Airachnid and Starscream are in this. Usually, I have them set before all the drama with the Omega Keys and with Smokescreen in it. During that part, Airachnid was trapped in her stasis pod at Autobot base and Starscream was on his own. Seriously, I've narrowed it down to the fact that it make the interaction between the Decepticons more interesting. I don't really like writing about the Decepticons. Don't ask me why, I just do.

Well I better get started on chapter seven of this...or at least try and get somewhere with the next chapter of 'Awakened Drama'. Hopefully I do.

BYES!


	7. Talent

_Summary: Bridget was an orphan. She knew nothing of her parents. She lived in the orphanage in Jasper where she goes to the local high school. Being very close friends with Miko meant that Bridget will discover something she had never thought to believe in. Will she find her true parents at last?_

Just a small filler chapter while I don't have time to post a bigger one. Again, I did not get around to review replies so I'll do them here.

Autobotlover56—_Plz update soon! I loved it!_

I'm very glad you do! Makes me smile when someone says that!

Retrokill - _Great chapter..Keep goong! :D_

Believe me, I plan to continue.

Darren—_I hope you continue with the story. I love the plot of the story and how the characters are being set out. It's quite great actually. One of the only stories I've been interested in reading._

Aww, thanks so much!

Guest—_Awesome story!_

Thanks!

Also, thank you all so much! Over twenty followers and over twenty favourites! I know it's probably not special to you, but it is for me because it pushes me to write more of this! Keep it up guys! I love you all!

\- I do not own Transformers Prime.

\- Windswept and any other characters that might sound strange because you don't know them are mine.

\- I do not own the song 'I'm Gonna Show You Crazy' by Bebe Rexha. It belongs to her and the record label she is signed to.

* * *

Most of Team Prime looked towards the entrance to their base when a familiar black and yellow Urbana 500 rolled in. The car stopped at the tip of the Autobot Logo tattooed onto the concrete floor. The doors swung open, revealing Miko and Bridget, covered in shopping bags after shopping bags. They struggled to climb out as they had bags on their laps, but they were able to step out of the vehicle.

"Just what the hell have you two got there?" Ratchet asked, hands on hips as he cocked one of them to the side.

"A more appropriate question would be where they got the money to pay for all this," Arcee piped in.

"I won a competition!" Miko cheered as she looked at Jack and Rafael, "You know that radio competition that would give away one thousand dollars to a lucky caller?" When Jack and Rafael nodded, she continued, "Well, I called in at the right time and I WON!"

"How did you get the money so fast if you only just won it?" Rafael asked.

"We had to go the radio station to pick it up in down town Jasper," Bridget explained, "They gave it to us in cash almost the minute we walked in. It was like they were expecting us! Anyways, we decided to split the cash seventy-five to twenty-five. So I got seven-fifty and Miko got two-fifty."

"I take you guys went on a little shopping spree then?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"I don't think the term 'shopping spree' can describe the amount of bags hiding in poor Bumblebee," Bulkhead chuckled.

Miko looked at him, "Some of these are mine, Bulk. So get prepared!"

Bulkhead just groaned.

As Bridget and Miko began to make their way out of the main room and down the hallway to Bridget's headquarters, Smokescreen and Windswept happened to pass them. They saw them in their own little world, talking and giggling. They didn't even acknowledge the two younger Autobots. Said Autobots just shrugged and made their way to the main room where they saw Jack and Rafael grabbing bags out of Bumblebee.

"What are you two doing?" Windswept asked with a bizarre tone in her voice.

Jack looked up, "Unpacking these bags out of Bumblebee to stop him from suffering. Luckily, these two had the brains to mark which ones are Miko's and which ones are Bridget's."

"We heard that," Bridget told them as she and Miko walked back into the room.

Miko groaned at the sight before her, "What are you two doing?!" Jack and Rafael stopped when Miko began whining, "I was gonna leave my bags in Bumblebee so that he can drop them off near my room so that Bridget and I could unpack them there!"

Jack dropped the bags in his hands and clenched his fists, "Why couldn't you have figured that out earlier?"

"Bridget and I were thinking of an easier way to get her stuff to her room without going back and forth and back and forth," Miko answered, narrowing her eyes at Jack.

Jack fists slowly uncurled back into his hands and picked up the bags that were labelled with Bridget's name on them. "I'll go put them back then," He sighed in a whisper as he began placing the bags into Bumblebee once more.

As Jack went back and forth, Bridget smiled and looked at Miko, "Man, I've never seen him frustrated. And I've known him for a few years."

"Well, he only gets frustrated at me."

"Why?" Bridget asked.

"Hmmmm, very good question."

After five minutes, Jack had completed the task. Miko smiled and ran up to Bulkhead, "Hurry up Bulk! You should've been in your vehicle mode ages ago!" Then she looked at Jack, "You! Help me get some of my bags in. My curfew's in half an hour!"

Bridget just laughed and hoped into Bumblebee, who shut his doors and sped down the hallway.

* * *

Bridget grabbed the last bag, and chucked it in her room. When she walked out, she saw Bumblebee stretching from side to side. Obviously being in his vehicle form for quite some time has made him stiff. Bridget turned away so that she could hide the blush that was brewing onto her tanned cheeks. She was hoping that her blush had disappeared when she turned back around to face him.

"Thanks Bee," she thanked.

Bumblebee whirred in delight, "**It was no problem.**" He bowed, "**Madame.**"

Bridget giggled again and went up to her door. With one final smile, she closed the door.

Bumblebee, once the door had been firmly shut, started punching the air everywhere around him. Between him and Jack, Bumblebee felt that he was in the lead of the chase to capture her heart. Now all he had to do was make Jack look more stupid and he was gonna be at the finish line by the end of the week. But for now, the black and yellow mech walked away from the small room, plans already forming into his head.

Inside the room was Bridget, leaning up against the door with smiles for miles on her face. Once the butterflies began fluttering away, she stood up properly and plugged in her new CD player with the extra IOS charging/music playing system. She plugged her phone in and chose a song she loved listening and singing to.

_**There's a war inside my head,  
**__**Sometimes I wish that I was dead, I'm broken.  
**__**So I call this therapist,  
**__**And she said, "Girl, you can't be fixed, just take this..."**_

Smokescreen and Windswept walked down the hallway, hand-in-hand. The former was telling her all the things he did while chasing her spark while Windswept just blushed and kept saying, 'Oh that's why you did that' or 'You are a fool'. But Smokescreen always came back and would say, 'I did it for you, why else would I do this or that'. Windswept failed to come up with an answer.

When they were going past Bridget's room, however, Windswept froze. This caused Windswept to nearly trip when he refused to continue and because she was holding his hand.

"What's up?" Windswept asked softly.

Smokescreen shushed her, "Listen."

_**I'm tired of trying to be normal,  
**__**I'm always over-thinking.  
**__**I'm driving myself crazy,  
**__**So what if I'm going crazy...?**_

_**And I don't need your quick fix,  
**__**I don't want your prescriptions.  
**__**Just 'cause you say I'm crazy,  
**__**So what if I'm going crazy?  
**__**Yeah, I'm gonna show you...**_

Windswept felt the urge to go up to the door and watch the female human, who was possibly her daughter, sing her little heart out. As much as she didn't want to pry, she decided against it and walked up to the Cybertronian door. It was slightly ajar so Windswept was able to have a little look.

_**Loco, maniac, sick kid, psychopath,  
**__**Yeah, I'm gonna show you,  
**__**I'm gonna show you,  
**__**Yeah, I'm gonna show you.  
**__**Mental out my brain, bat sh*t go insane,  
**__**Yeah, I'm gonna show you,  
**__**I'm gonna show you.  
**__**Yeah, I'm gonna show you...**_

"What are you doing?" Smokescreen hissed as he watched Bridget sing over Windswept's head.

"Something's not right," Windswept mumbled, "Its like she's in pain."

_**I've been searching city streets,  
**__**Trying to find the missing piece like you said.  
**__**And I searched hard only to find,  
**__**There's not a single thing that's wrong with my mind...**_

"Are you sure?"

Windswept nodded, "Its like she hasn't been treated fairly in her life."

_**Yeah, I'm tired of tryna be normal,  
**__**I'm always over-thinking.  
**__**Driving myself crazy,  
**__**So what if I'm going crazy...?**_

_**And I don't need your quick fix,  
**__**I don't want your prescriptions.  
**__**Just 'cause you say I'm crazy,  
**__**So what if I'm going crazy...?**_

_**I'm gonna show you...**_

Smokescreen's spark sank, "Now I really wish we didn't give her up."

"Not us," Windswept reminded him, "You."

_**Loco, maniac, sick kid, psychopath,  
**_**_Yeah, I'm gonna show you,  
_**_**I'm gonna show you,  
**__**Yeah, I'm gonna show you.  
**__**Mental out my brain, bat sh*t go insane,  
**__**Yeah, I'm gonna show you,  
**__**I'm gonna show you.  
**__**Yeah, I'm gonna show you...**_

_**Crazy, crazy, yeah I'm gonna show you,  
**__**Crazy, crazy, yeah I'm gonna show you.  
**__**Crazy, crazy,  
**__**Yeah...!**_

Smokescreen looked down and let go of his hold of Windswept's hand. Slowly, he walked away.

Windswept noticed this, "Smoke? Where are you going?"

_**Tired of tryna be normal,**__**  
**__**I'm driving myself crazy...**_

_**And I don't need your quick fix,  
**__**I don't want your prescriptions.  
**__**Just 'cause you say I'm crazy,  
**__**So what if I'm going crazy...?!**_

_**Yeah, I'm gonna show you...**_

"I need some space," Smokescreen answered before his voice turned into anger, "Just leave me alone!"

_**Loco, maniac, sick kid, psychopath,  
**_**_Yeah, I'm gonna show you,  
_**_**I'm gonna show you,  
**__**Yeah, I'm gonna show you.  
**__**Mental out my brain, bat sh*t go insane,  
**__**Yeah, I'm gonna show you,  
**__**I'm gonna show you.  
**__**Yeah, I'm gonna show you...**_

As the song ended, Windswept backed away from the door and began running in Smokescreen's direction. "Smokescreen! Wait!"

When the song ended in Bridget's room, she looked at the endless stack of bags in the middle of the room. She sighed – she had only got two of them done and now she was already tired. She looked around for her pajamas and found them neatly folded down the end of her bed.

She looked in surprise. She never folded her clothes, or even put them in the wash. She shrugged after a while at starring at them, deciding that she may as well put them on if she was planning to.

A few minutes later, she put today's clothes in the basket, ready to be washed during tomorrow. With a yawn and stretch, she collapsed on her bed and pulled the blankets close.

After a while, she fell into a deep sleep, a grin appearing on her face...

* * *

Thats all from me, see y'all later.

BYES!


	8. Chaos

_Summary: Bridget was an orphan. She knew nothing of her parents. She lived in the orphanage in Jasper where she goes to the local high school. Being very close friends with Miko meant that Bridget will discover something she had never thought to believe in. Will she find her true parents at last?_

Hello, hello! It is me back with another chapter of this! Muse comes and goes so that pretty much sums it up. Anyway, 'cause I can't seem to get around to do PM's for my review replies, I've decided I've decided just to do them whenever I update from now on.

Retrokill - _Great filler...When are you gonna bring the truth avout Bridget up?..._

Truth as in truth about who her parents are? That will all be revealed eventually. In due time, all will fall into place. Thanks for the review (oh and by the by, keep an eye on your spelling.)

Squirrelandnight123 - _this chapter was great! Looking forward to more!_

And more you shall get! I'm looking forward 'till the next chapter of 'A Dracon's Tale'!

Alice Gone Madd - _I like it so far :)_

I'm glad you do :) I hope you continue reading it!

Autobotlover56 - _Awesome job! Cant wait for next update!_

Well, you're in luck 'cause the new update is here!

Please enjoy reading!

(P.S) Anyone who knows the name of Jules Bianchi (Formula One driver who sustained serious head injuries in Japan in October last year) will be saddened to learn of his passing today (17th July). May he rest in peace. (I was a bit of a fan and I was watching the race of which he crashed in.)

(P.S.S) If you have not read 'A Dracon's Tale', then you won't know that I have become co-author of the story which was originally SquirrelandNight123's story. Please keep an eye out and enjoy!

Okay, this time guys let's go!

\- I do not own Transformers Prime.

\- Windswept and Bridget Watson belong to me and ONLY me until I say otherwise.

* * *

"DUNK IT BEE! DUNK IT!"

"SNATCH IT OFF HIM BULK!"

The reason for all of the yelling was because of a simple game of basketball. It was Bumblebee VS Bulkhead with each of them eight points a piece. Bulkhead tried his best to knock the makeshift ball out of Bumblebee's hands. But Bumblebee was at an advantage, being able to move quickly. He leaped up and chucked the ball into the hoop, whirring when he scored his ninth point.

"Woo-hoo!" Bridget cheered, stretching her arm out while her other hand was acting as a microphone, "Slam Dunk!" When she spoke, she twisted her upper body side to side.

Miko, who had her arms and legs crossed, was pouting, "Luck, that's all Bee has. Just luck."

"Nah uh! Bumblebee just has talent!" Bridget boasted, "What does Bulkhead have compared to Bee?"

Miko stood up, getting all up in Bridget's face, "He's a better fighter than Bee, that's for sure!"

"Calm down you two!" Jack laughed at the two's antics, "It's just a game!"

"Right," Bridget muttered, "A game."

"It's a good thing Raf's home sick," Jack commented, "He would hate seeing you two yelling." (**AN: I felt that Raf didn't have a place in this chapter so I simply left him out. Sorry guys, but I might do that more often with other characters.**)

Suddenly, a loud alarm began to ring through Autobot base. Bulkhead groaned, Bumblebee hung his head, Miko and Jack just covered their ears and Ratchet just...did absolutely nothing. Bridget however, was confused.

"What's going on?"

Bulkhead and Miko looked at each other, "Fowler."

"Fowler?" Bridget groaned, "Come on, that dude seriously hates me?"

"I've got a great idea!" Miko yelled, "Can we NOT let him in?!"

Jack and Bridget chuckled as well as Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Ratchet just rolled his optics, "Relax you lot, it's just Fowler on the monitor. He won't be getting anywhere near Bridget today."

"Good, otherwise I'm gonna punch the guy if he takes another step towards Bridget," Jack growled.

"**You can do that after my foot squishes him to death!**" Bumblebee growled back.

The two narrowed their eyes at one another and while everyone else just watched and stayed silent, Bridget broke it and just laughed, "Come on now boys!" She stood up and walked away, looking over her shoulder, "No need to fight over me!"

"_**Ratchet? Where's Optimus?**_" Fowler asked when his face appeared on the monitor.

"I am here, Agent Fowler," Optimus told him when he and Windswept appeared.

"_**Where's the rest of your crew?**_" Fowler asked again.

"Smokescreen and Arcee are doing a patrol right now. They will not be in until later on," Optimus explained, "Why must you ask?"

"_**Megatron and his boys are up to no good again. Just flying over now and from where I am, things aren't looking good. It seems to me that they've picked up a signal and are searching for where the signal is coming from now. Prime, you better go check it out!**_"

Optimus nodded, "We will right away Fowler."

With that, Fowler's face disappeared from screen.

"Ratchet, prepare the Groundbridge," Optimus ordered, "Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Windswept, we must go see what Megatron is planning now."

The Groundbridge swirled to life. The four Autobots transformed into their vehicles forms and sped off into the bridge. Bridget bit her lip with smirk. She looked at Ratchet and Jack, who were currently distracted. She grabbed Miko's arm and began running towards the bridge.

"Come on, let's watch!" Bridget whispered her plan to Miko.

Her friend was agape until a grin from ear-to-ear appeared on Miko's face, "I'd thought you never asked."

* * *

The two girls did their best to stay out of sight. Right now, they were watching Optimus and Megatron fight, the two landing blow by blow with their built in swords. Near them were Bumblebee and Knock Out, throwing punches at one another. Then they would look over to where Bulkhead and Starscream were whenever the latter squealed in pain.

'GO BULKHEAD!' Miko would mouth to him, knowing she had to be silent.

Then they watched Windswept defend Decepticon drones as well as Airachnid on her own. Bridget was worried about Windswept. What if all that pressure was to much for Windswept?

Suddenly, Bumblebee got an advantage over Knock Out, landing a killer punch on him. The red mech was sent flying towards a rock face where he collapsed against it. Bumblebee then joined Windswept, giving her all the back-up she needed.

"I'm glad Smoke ain't here!" Miko commented, "He might get jealous if he sees those two fighting together!"

"Yeah, I already am," Bridget muttered before looking at Miko, "So 'Swept and Smoke are together and so are Optimus and 'Cee, right?"

"Well, Oppy and 'Cee haven't confirmed it to us yet, but we know something's going on. We've always known since they got stuck in the Arctic once!"

"The Arctic?" Bridget asked with a bizarre tone, "Sounds like I've missed a lot."

Miko nearly laughed, "Oh you have no idea!"

_**We might not know why, we might not know how  
**__**But baby, tonight, we're beautiful now  
**__**We'll light up the sky, we'll open the clouds  
**__**Cause baby, tonight, we're beautiful now, we're beautiful [x2]**_

Bridget blushed at the sound of her phone going off. Miko looked at her with a mad face, "You didn't turn your phone off?!"

"Sorry!" Bridget apologised as she grabbed her phone.

"Nice song choice by the way," Miko complimented with a smirk. (**AN: By the by, I don't own the song 'Beautiful Now' by Zedd and Jon Bellion XD**)

"Cheers," Bridget smirked back as she answered the call, "Hey, it's Bridget."

"_**Where are you?! I know you're with Miko!**_"

"Uh oh." Bridget lips thinned. The caller was Jack, "Uhhh, we're in base still. We went to my room...uhh, yeah my room haha." Miko laughed as Bridget lied to her friend. Oh, this was too funny.

"_**Funny thing, I'm in your room and you're not in here!**_"

"Okay, two things. Number one: I can explain where we are. Oh and number two: GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Bridget yelled into her phone.

"_**I'm going, I'm going! You two better come back 'cause Ratchet's sending Arcee and Smokescreen to get you both,**_" Jack told them.

Bridget rolled her eyes, "Relax Jack..."

As Bridget talked to Jack, Miko looked around and noticed that Knock Out was nowhere to be seen. She pulled at Bridget's sleeve. However, she was ignored. In fear, she searched around where the Autobots and Decepticons were fighting to not find him.

Bridget looked up when a shadow was cast over her. Looking up, she began trembling at the sight of the shadow's owner, "Jack...I'm gonna have to call you back." When she put her phone away, she grabbed Miko's arm and began running.

"RUN!"

Optimus was surprised when a Groundbridge opened up behind him and he was even more surprised when Arcee and Smokescreen drove through it. He hadn't called for back-up. Something must've been wrong.

Upon seeing Optimus' worried face, Arcee spoke to him quickly, "Miko did another runner and she's taken Bridget with her!"

Optimus nodded with concern and when he turned around to face Megatron once more, the Warlord was standing right in front of the Prime. With a grin, he punched Optimus off his feet, sending the mech to the ground further away.

"I know Arcee is distracting to you, Prime," The Decepticon leader taunted, grinning evilly when he heard Optimus growl, "But you mustn't lose focus. You see..."

Megatron trailed off when Optimus transformed in his truck form and began charging at him. Megatron readied himself to attack, but was knock off his feet. Literally. Optimus had rammed into his legs, sending the mech face-planting onto the ground as Optimus drove away.

"NO! LET ME GO!"

"DECEPTICON PUNK! I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN!"

At the sound of two girls screaming, the Autobots froze and turned to find Miko and Bridget in separate hands of the Decepticon medic Knock-Out. Ohhh, so that's where he disappeared off to...

"Oh wow, I'm so scared of a little human!" Knock Out laughed while looking at Miko.

"LITTLE CON!" Bulkhead spat, "Let the humans go!"

"I don't think so." Megatron walked up to stand beside Knock Out, taking Bridget out of his hand, "You see, we've been keeping an eye on 'Bridget' for a while now because of her...interesting signature emanating from her. We intend to find out why and how. And if she turns out to be what we believe she is, then she'll become my new secret weapon!"

"Over my dead body," Windswept growled, her hands curling into fists beside her as she took a step forward, Bumblebee following suit.

"Think of this as an advantage, 'Swept," Knock Out grinned, purring Windswept's nickname, "You won't have to worry about stepping all over her!"

All of a sudden, Knock Out was face-planting into the ground as Miko flew uncontrollably in the air. Without hesitation, Arcee leapt up to grab her and successfully did so, running to Bulkhead for him to grab Miko. Megatron looked in astonishment before he looked into his own hand and realised that Bridget was gone. When he looked up, he realised that the other Autobots were driving into their Groundbridge.

The Warlord was simply agape.

* * *

"Miko, you know better than to go on our missions. And to bring Bridget along has been, so far, your worst call yet," Optimus growled.

Miko looked at Bridget knowingly before looking up at Optimus, "Sorry Boss-Bot, it won't happen again. I mean it this time."

"Stop!" Bridget said, walking up, "I'm sorry Optimus. Miko's only trying to protect me. I was the one that wanted to go and I dragged Miko along knowing that this was her kind of thing. If your gonna growl at anyone, growl at me."

"Guys, you do know that we tell you off is 'cause we really care, right?" Windswept asked.

"Yeah I know, but it's fun!" Miko argued.

"One day, you guys are gonna get seriously hurt!" Ratchet told them.

"There's just one thing I don't understand," Smokescreen blurted out, "Megatron mentioned about a strange signature coming from Bridget. You think that means bad news?"

"I do not know, Smokescreen," Optimus answered truthfully, "But I will get Ratchet to do scans on her precautionary measures."

"Way ahead of you Optimus." Ratchet walked up to Bridget and immediately, a red light went down from her head to her feet. He gasped at the sight of what he had seen. Quickly he did another scan before coming to his conclusion, "Either my scans are faulty, or your heart is actually a spark."

Cue the shocked faces on everyone's faces.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! As you can see, you can kinda see where this is heading. So I need your help.

I NEED IDEAS!

Seriously I do. I seem to be unsure of where I want to go with this story and I don't want it to finish early. Actually, if anyone gives me a creative idea that I like, I'll give you credit and a special mention in the chapter I put it in. I promise I will!

So guys, this maybe the last of me for a little bit as school starts on Monday (It's Saturday night here) so it's time to get stressing and get ready for new subjects again. But I'll do my best to get chapters out 'cause I want to get these stories complete eventually.

Until then, laters!


	9. Truth

_Summary: Bridget was an orphan. She knew nothing of her parents. She lived in the orphanage in Jasper where she goes to the local high school. Being very close friends with Miko meant that Bridget will discover something she had never thought to believe in. Will she find her true parents at last?_

Hey guys, school has been bothering me so much lately. I'm glad to updating right now. This morning I finally achieved my goal. My goal was to finally have a look at the latest Transformers show since it finally premièred on TV2 in NZ. It's actually better than I expected so I might continue to watch it. If I can be bothered to get up at 8am on Saturday morning and have a shower before sitting down to watch it at 8:15am. I'll see how I go.

But for now, review replies!

Squirrelandnight123 – _Ahh! So close! Loved this chappie, the little paring hints were so cute!_

Glad you think so hah!

ShiftFrame – _you should have smokescreen and windswept begin to have a small, developing creator-creation bond so that they can poke fun at each other, but bridget won't know who she's poking at or what's going on. :)_

Thanks for the idea, I've keep it in mind for now and I may use it further along the track.

Guest – _well, it would stand to reason that the guys would still be fighting over her, but no offence to jack, but i like 'bee better when it comes to this. i mean come on, she's cybertronian._

_if she likes both, now she doesn't have to make a choice._

_also, gross. i don't mean to be a critic, but they're from supposed diffrent races._

_yet, 'bee has a crush on her._

_even so, i heard a spark can't survive without a cybernetic shell._

_ever heard of holoforms? if not, ask a friend. maybe 'bee uses that to score points with bridgete/ snowfire._

_it would make sense if she turned back into a cybertronian. _

_thank you for your time._

Ahhh, this is kinda on of the reasons why I wanted to update this story so soon. Well, for your information, I have already decided who I want Bridget/Snowfire with and to be honest, I think you all will be happy with the choice.

It is not gross that a Cybertronian has a crush on a human. You clearly haven't read enough stories where that storyline happens.

Okay, nothing usually makes sense with my stories but I know what I'm doing with this story. And all the spark stuff will eventually make sense okay.

Seriously? I do know what a holoform is. I've read heaps of stories before I joined so I know how things roll here. I'm just trying to not copy anyone really. And with Bridget/Snowfire and Bumblebee? Trust me, all will make sense.

Thank you for the critique, but I'm fourteen and trying to my best on this story. Gimme a break. That said, again thanks for reminding me of certain things.

D.N.S Akina – _About Bridget's eyes suddenly change colour_

Great idea! I may use that in the next chapter

Let's go guys!

\- I do not own Transformers Prime.

\- Windswept and Bridget Watson belong to me and ONLY me until I say otherwise.

* * *

"A s-spark?" Bridget stuttered, "You mean, like a spark you guys have?"

"Yes Bridget, yes," Ratchet answered.

"But how?" Bridget asked, "I mean, aren't I supposed to be human?!"

"You are, but you have this metal tissue hidden beneath your skin, kind of like a shell protecting your spark. It's quite uncommon seeing this. I've never seen it before," Ratchet told them.

"So that means I'm kinda like you guys?"

"Ratch, you really think that she might be...Cy-Cybertronian?" Smokescreen asked nervously, almost grumbling to Windswept when she tugged on his arm.

"It's hard to say. I need to run more tests..."

"TESTS?!" Bridget yelled before speeding down the stairs, "I'm gonna be in my room!"

"**Not so fast, little one.**" Bumblebee was too quick for her, scooping her up before she reached the hallway, "**It's just a couple of tests. No need to get freaked out.**"

"Bridget, Ratchet wants to know why you are different from other humans," Optimus told her.

"B-But I don't wanna become Doc Bot's new project!" Bridget yelled.

"One: this isn't a project and two: DON'T CALL ME DOC BOT!"

"That's what Miko calls you, though."

* * *

Windswept stirred from her sleep, finding herself becoming uncomfortable on an empty berth. Looking up, she saw Smokescreen on the other side of the room at the doorway, the door wide open. She had to blink to make sure it was actually Smokescreen and it was not one of _those_ nightmares again.

"Smoke?"

"Yeah?" Smokescreen answered almost immediately.

"What's wrong?"

"Bridget. They're getting too close, 'Swept! I think it's time we tell her," Smokescreen told her.

Windswept groaned before throwing a large pillow at Smokescreen's doorwings. He didn't stir when it did hit him, "Smoke, Ratchet's tech is beyond old! It'll take ages before actually confirming that she is actually a Cybertronian. And besides, it'll take him even longer to do tests on whether she is our girl. I don't wanna give her false information."

"Yeah, but what if Ratchet upgraded his tech? What if she's actually Cybertronian? What if she's actually our girl?!"

Windswept got up when Smokescreen's voice started to get louder, "Keep your fraggin' voice down!" She pulled him away from door, quickly shutting it. "Hey you need to stop panicking. I've never seen you like this before and I really don't like this side of you."

Smokescreen heaved a sigh, hugging Windswept tightly, "I'm sorry 'Swept, seriously I am. I'm just getting worried."

"It feels weird with you panicking and me calming you down. Usually it's the other way 'round," Windswept commented, changing the subject as she rubbed Smokescreen's upper arms.

"I know what your trying to do," Smokescreen told her, "This is serious, 'Swept and you know that too. We need to tell Bridget soon."

Windswept pulled him down onto the berth, "Alright, alright. We'll do it soon okay." She snuggled into Smokescreen as he wrapped her arms around the small femme, "Just let me get some sleep first."

Smokescreen chuckled slightly, "Of course, sweetspark, of course."

* * *

"Ow, that's my arm."

"Sorry."

"OW that's my leg!"

"I said sorry!"

"OWW! That was my stomach!"

"THAT'S IT!" Ratchet threw a wrench he surprisingly had near him, sending it into the main room where the Autobots and the humans were. Optimus had to grab Arcee and Bumblebee out of the way before it hit them.

Arcee huffed, looking into the med-bay, "What on Cybertron are they doing in there?"

"Ratchet's trying to figure out what really makes Bridget tick, like making sure if his suspicions are right," Jack shrugged.

"And by doing that, he has to poke her until she screams like before?" Windswept asked dryly.

"Maybe Ratchet should back off. After all, she is a human," Smokescreen hummed, "For now..."

Windswept whacked him in the chassis and growled at him quietly, "Shut up."

Ratchet then appeared out from the med-bay, growling underneath his breathe, "Ungrateful human..." Upon seeing the others outside the medical bay, he quickly changed his tune, "She's strange all right. Every time I try to touch the spot where her heart is, she tells me no. Apparently when she was younger, she had an accident which resulted in her being hospitalised and when they tested on her heart vitals, they were...abnormal."

Smokescreen cringed and looked down as Windswept breathed in. She knew that this could be what she and Smokescreen believe it is. She looked at Ratchet dead in his eye, "Ratchet. We need to speak with Bridget."

Smokescreen looked up in panic and began pulling at Windswept's arm as she dragged him into the med-bay, no one saying a word.

Bridget was playing a game on her phone when she heard the sound of footsteps. Looking up, she smiled at the sight of Windswept with a reluctant Smokescreen by her side. She motioned them to sit on the berth near her own.

"Hey guys!" She cheerfully greeted. The emotions on their faces changed when they sat down. The teenage girl cocked her head to the side, "What's wrong?"

Windswept inhaled deeply before speaking, "Long ago, before any of us arrived on Earth, Smokescreen and I had been best friends. We were always by each others side no matter what happened. Then one night we became more than friends."

"I hope you won't tell me the details," Bridget cringed jokingly.

"Ha ha, very funny," Smokescreen laughed dryly.

Windswept smiled before continuing, "Weeks later I was asked to be scanned because I had no been well for the past week. They told me I was pregnant. I went to tell Smokescreen and when I did, he wanted nothing to do with me and that what happened that night was a mistake. So things weren't good for the next few months between us."

"Can we get to the point?" Smokescreen asked impatiently.

Windswept rolled her eyes, "Smokescreen still refused to be with me even after the sparkling, which is pretty much a baby in your terms, was born and so I had no choice but to give her up. The war was getting darker and closer to us and I needed to protect my daughter. So I sent her to Earth where I knew she would be safe."

"Awww, that's a cute and sad story and all," Bridget began, "But what exactly is the whole point of it?"

"You see Bridget…" Windswept began, but failed to continue.

"You're the sparkling!" Smokescreen blurted out.

"Wait...What?" At first, there was a grin on Bridget's face like it was a joke. But as realisation dawned upon her, it was obvious that she was in shock and anger, "YOU WHAT?"

"You see the charm bracelet on your wrist?" Bridget looked at the bracelet. She looked at the letters on it before opening it.

"You'll know when you have found your mother-"

"When you see her with the exact same bracelet." Bridget looked up with tears in her eyes to see Windswept holding the exact same bracelet.

"M-mom?' She whispered, "D-dad?"

"Yes...sweetspark?"

Bridget whispering turned to angry screams. She stood up and pointed to the door, "Get out."

"Bridget please..."

"GET OUT!"

"Come on," Smokescreen whispered as he took Windswept with him and out the med-bay.

The room was empty except for Bridget. She sat down and brought her legs close. The teenager finally let go of her emotions, crying heavily. Everything. Everything was a lie to her. She wasn't an orphan, she was never human and the fact that her parents were only just telling her now was heartbreaking to her. She was never going to forget this. Whatever happens, she would never forgive her parents…

* * *

Thats it for now guys. I think I've got some sort of bug coming on. Goodie for me! NOT! I'm gonna fall behind at school if I do and I have to be home. But I would be able to update stories if I were to be home sick. Oh well.

Hey, I was thinking about that bracelet for Windswept and Bridget and I think I have found the perfect one. So go have a look for it. I left a link:

. 

Gotta go guys, see ya later!


	10. Choices

_Summary: Bridget was an orphan. She knew nothing of her parents. She lived in the orphanage in Jasper where she goes to the local high school. Being very close friends with Miko meant that Bridget will discover something she had never thought to believe in. Will she find her true parents at last?_

What is this? What do we call this?! I know what we call this! This is chapter 10 of Lost and Found! I've found some muse and so I've spent all day working on this chapter. It's not great given that it's nearly been a whole year since I last updated. Sorry guys! Anyway, let's have a look at the reviews:

kat151820 – _This story is amazing I think the next day when Fowler arrives she starts to change back into a Cybertronian (I kinda made that word up as for what Autobot's and Con's are) Fowler freaks out and then he let's Team Prime keep her._

Thanks for calling this story amazing! Uhmm, I was planning on doing that at the time but I've sort of changed my mind. Thanks for the idea but I've gone a different direction than I originally had planned.

Autobotlover56 – _AAAGGGHHHHH PLZ UPDATE SOOOON! I wanna know what happens next. and grate chap!_

Apologies for updating so late, but I hope you enjoy this one!

D.N.S Akina – _Wow that's I don't know...how to say but it's interesting._

* strokes fake beard * Yes, it's very interesting ha!

Squirrelandnight123 - _…_

_Wow..._

_*inhale*_

_OHHHMYGOOSH_

Yes, things are getting real now, aren't they. Hey you should PM me!

0Colossal Cupcake0 - _I can't wait for the next chapter! :) please update soon._

Sorry for keeping you waiting! Hey, nice user name by the way. I could do with a colossal cupcake right now!

39 followers and 40 favourites. Wow. I hope you guys are still interested in this story. I know it's nearly been a year and I have no excuse for keeping you guys waiting so long! This is one of my best received stories guys so thank you!

Let's get started shall we?! (**AN – Note that the first couple of parts of the story will be slightly different from the rest of the chapter. This is because of my writing style as it has changed a little bit over the last year.**)

\- I do not own Transformers Prime.

\- Windswept, Bridget Watson and the plot/storyline belongs to me.

* * *

"Bridget? You okay. I heard you crying and I-"

"Go away Jack."

"I'm not leaving you like this."

"Then I'll do the easier option and **I'll** leave then." Jack watched as Bridget stomped off the berth she was resting on and continued stomping her way out of the room.

Jack sighed. He only wanted to help. After all, he was the only one manly enough do so since she screamed at Smokescreen and Windswept to get out her sight when the finally admitted that they were her parents.

The raven-haired boy remembered the look on Windswept's face when she walked out. She was upset and angry and disappointed in and at everything she had done. Jack couldn't believe the fact that out of everyone who lived or visited Autobot base, only the couple, Ratchet and Optimus knew. It was a shock to everyone else.

The familiar sounds of stomping footsteps came back into the room. Bridget climbed up to the berth and sat down. She crossed her arms and legs, a scowl drifted onto her face.

"Ratchet said he wasn't finished."

Jack chuckled quietly to himself. No matter how upset she was, Bridget was still the same stubborn teenager. He began climbing up to the berth to join her, "I can't believe they did that to you. Like spring it on just like that."

"I know Jack. I should be angry at Smo – I mean, my Dad – for not wanting me. But it's the fact that Win – Mum – didn't fight for me. Instead, she just dumped me on Earth and never looked back."

Jack was confused, "But-"

"My own parents didn't even want me Jack. You don't understand what this feels like."

"I **do** know what it's like," Jack mumbled as he sat down beside her, "When my Dad left, Mom told me it was because he didn't want us."

Bridget looked at him, turning curiously, "How did you handle it?"

"I couldn't. I had no idea what was going on at the time. I was too young to have a say," Jack told her.

"Exactly," the girl grumbled, "**I** understand what's going on, **I'm** old enough to have a say. And **I** say that my parents aren't going to forget this. I'll make sure of it."

Jack saw something change in Bridget's eyes. The normal brown eyes had changed to a deep red, the colour of human blood. But Jack knew that colour from somewhere else. And that was from the eyes of the Decepticons.

"You're definitely Windswept's daughter."

Bridget looked at him sharply, "How?"

"You're eyes. They're red."

"What?" Bridget pulled out her phone and switched on the camera app where she saw them, "H-How?"

Before Jack could explain, Ratchet entered the room, "Bridget...I need to do more tests. It seems that you have a Cybernetic shell inside your body, protecting your spark from harm. But the shell seems to have cracked apart at some point with no explanation. I can do more tests to see if its safe to be able to fix it-"

"Y-You mean, cut me open?!"

"I don't recommend it. Either that or it seems like you'll have to turn back into a Cybertronian for me to be able to repair the shell properly," Ratchet finished, taking in a breathe, "I'd choose the transformation, but it's not me who's making the choice."

Bridget turned to Jack, who shrugged, "It's your choice."

A chance to become Cybertronian verses fixing the shell with the possibility of it cracking apart again and more surgery to fix it. Bridget knew which choice to take. It was risking her life, but she knew there was no way she'd be choosing the other.

* * *

Optimus stood at the controls, searching through files when Ratchet appeared from the med-bay, shaking his head in a disappointing matter. He fumbled for the wall and leaned against it, mumbling words not picked up by the Prime. But he knew what was happening and he also knew what was going to happen next.

"She didn't choose the transformation, did she?"

"No." Ratchet nearly laughed from hysteria, "She is certainly Windswept's daughter, always choosing the riskier option. Even her eyes were red!"

Optimus knew straight away what that meant, "The Decepticon heritage still lives in that side of the family."

"Optimus, I know it's a long shot," Ratchet began, walking up to him, "But if she's anything like her mother, she'll change her mind if you talk to her."

"Ratchet-"

"It's either you or Smokescreen. I think she'll listen to you."

"Ratchet, I do not agree with her choice. But she has chosen to take that risk. I will not force her to change it."

"Please Optimus," Ratchet begged, "I've never performed anything like that before. It wasn't even supposed to be an option. And now I regret telling her."

Optimus sighed, "I will see what I can do."

Ratchet watched Optimus walk past him and into the med-bay, silently pleading that the Prime will be able to talk her out of the choice.

* * *

"So what happens now? Does she get to the transformation or what?" Miko asked into her phone. After a moment she spoke once more, "Well...it's her choice I guess…Yeah, yeah, 'Cee's with me… Okay, see ya later!" The teenage girl looked at Raf in front of her, "Bee's gone on patrol so he won't be home 'til later. Me and Bulk can give you a ride home."

The boy simply nodded and looked at the view before him, "Poor Bridget. That must be hard on her to deal with."

"Bridget's one of the toughest chicks I know! She's gonna be okay," Miko told her younger friend.

The two humans and their charges were sitting around out in the desert. Behind them sat Cliffjumper's memorial where his horn, the only thing beside the memories left of him, was buried under a small pile of rocks. Miko was lying on Bulkhead's bonnet as if she was sunbathing while Arcee was in her motorcycle form watching Rafael lying on the ground and throwing rocks down the cliff below.

"I'm sure it'd be tough on anyone else if they had to deal with something like that," Arcee shrugged.

"Yeah, but no one else is having to deal with it," Raf whispered, stopping himself from throwing another rock to look at his friends behind him, "Bridget has to."

"And no else has ever come to base that's ended up being a relative of one of us," Bulkhead pointed out, "Well...except for Jack's mother."

"Ughhh!" Miko groaned, not moving an inch, "Helicopter mom? Scrap her and-"

"MIKO!" Arcee growled quickly.

"What?! I'm just complaining about how she's gotta have rules for us!" Miko sat up and looked at the motorcycle form of Arcee, "Come on! Jack's seventeen, I'm nearly sixteen in only a few months and Raf's already thirteen! We can take-"

"-Care of yourselves. Yeah, we get it," the blue motorcycle finished, "But who's gonna be there when one of you three gets injured?"

"Please don't remind me of when Megatron nearly killed from the Dark Energon," Raf told the trio as he continued to stare into nothing.

Arcee immediately felt bad for the boy, "Sorry Raf. I'm just saying that-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Miko yawned, "Talk to me when you and Optimus finally admit that you've got something goin' on. Oh and by the way, "Jack's gone home through the Groundbridge. He doesn't need you to pick him up 'til tomorrow morning."

Trust Miko to tell her something about her charge in the middle of a conversation. Arcee, however, fell silent as Bulkhead's rear-view mirrors twitched so they were looking at his friend, "Sorry about her, 'Cee."

"Actually...I do wanna confess something..."

The humans looked up and at Arcee quickly when they heard her whisper. Was she ready to admit something about her friendship/relationship with the Prime?

Miko rubbed her hands together, "Spill!"

"Well, we haven't really discussed it. But I'm not gonna deny the fact that I have feelings for Optimus. And he's admitted that the feelings mutual. But that doesn't mean that we're already in a relationship."

"Awwww!" Miko groaned once more, "It's obvious that you guys just wanna be together, but why can't yous?!"

"The war, Miko," Arcee answered simply, "Optimus is afraid of losing me if we got too close. And if the Decepticons ever got word of the situation, Megatron would use it against Optimus. I don't want to be the reason that warlord of hell gets to one up on Optimus nearly every time they battle."

"Optimus is afraid of something? That's a new one," Bulkhead commented.

"Everyone's afraid of something, Bulkhead," Raf said knowingly as he made his way up so he was standing and looking at the green off-terrain vehicle.

Before Bulkhead could say another word, the four heard the whirring on a familiar air-vehicle in the distance. They looked at the sky a distance away from them and saw the helicopter belonging to Agent Fowler starting to descend its way towards the landing zone on top of Autobot Outpost Omega One.

"Oh joy, Flower's here," Miko grumbled as she jumped off her guardians bonnet and into the vehicle with Raf following behind.

"We better go see what he wants." The next thing they knew, they were on the vacant back roads of Jasper heading to their base.

* * *

The door to the berthroom slammed open. Windswept walked in with her face in her hands as she began pacing around the room. Smokescreen however, just simply closed the door behind him and sat on the berth, just replaying what had happened over and over again

"Well...that went worse than expected," the mech simply whispered.

"Worse isn't the word I would use," Windswept gritted out.

"I can't get rid of her face. The way she looked at us when we told her..."

Windswept punched the wall behind her in her berthroom she shared with Smokescreen, "Stop it. Just stop it. You were the one that suggested that we tell her everything and now look where we are! Now she hates us!"

The blue and red mech stood up and looked at the femme, "We had no choice! She was gonna find out eventually anyway! May as well be now!"

"She's only just finding out that she's not even human!" Windswept yelled back, "It was too early!"

"You didn't argue with me when I suggested it!

"I didn't know how she was going to react! I didn't wanna cause an argument!"

"Well, what do you call all this yelling we're doing now!?"

Windswept sighed dramatically, "Ughhh sometimes I swear I'm dating a drama queen!"

"I'm the drama queen?! ME?!" Smokescreen shouted in disbelief

"What are we even doing?! We should be there for her! Not standing around arguing senselessly..." Windswept whisper-yelled as she fell against the door.

Smokescreen as at her side in an instant, holding her against him as she cried, "Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry," Windswept just whimpered before kissing Smokescreen lightly on the lips, "I love you."

The rookie just held the femme tighter, "I love you too."

* * *

"Any luck?" Ratchet asked hopefully when Optimus walked out of the med-bay and into the main room.

"No. Bridget is indeed Windswept and Smokescreen's daughter. I explained to her both sides of the procedures," Optimus replied to his old friend, "She does not want to become human, Ratchet. We have to accept her choice."

As the alarms began flashing and making their normal noise, Ratchet just huffed and looked at the computers, "You, my old friend Optimus, are useless."

Optimus simply chose to not respond to the orange and white medic as the elevator doors slammed open.

"PRIME! What in the blue blazes is going on with that loose cannon of yours?!

Said Prime was confused, "I do not understand, Agent Fowler-"

"That Autobot is running around and making trouble for himself whenever he feels like it. He's causing damage to towns and cities across the country!" Fowler explained as the green off-terrain vehicle and the blue motorcycle sped into the base.

"What could possible have Wheeljack go so crazy for no reason?" Ratchet wondered.

"'Jackie's around?" Bulkhead asked after letting the humans out and transforming.

"Your best Wrecker friend is going crazy in towns across the country. Any reason why he would?" The Agent asked.

"Mmmm, that doesn't sound like 'Jackie," The Wrecker hummed.

"You think the 'Cons are trying to get our attention?" Arcee asked.

Miko jumped up and down from her position on the ground, "What would the Decepticons want from us? Some more rearranged grills?"

While the Autobots and humans conversed, they failed to notice a familiar face quietly escape from the med-bay and down the corridor. The familiar face would soon find a ladder leading to up top of the base…

"If the 'Cons had Wheeljack, they'd be using his signal as a decoy for you guys to turn up," Raf pointed out.

"Megatron's after Bridget. Maybe he's trying to tell us the reason why," Ratchet agreed.

"Nah. 'Jackie would be able to fight them off AND contact us before they would be able to get him," Bulkhead argued.

"Unless they jumped him."

"Fowler! Someone's taking your helicopter!" Miko shouted.

On a different computer screen, a human figure began jumping into the helicopter and closing it. The team instantly recognised who it was.

"Bridget?! Ratchet nearly screamed.

But before the team could do anything, the helicopter was already taking off and into the distance...

* * *

Took me all day to finish this chapter. I wasn't gonna give up and refuse to. Not until this story is finished. Please keep your ideas for this story coming as I do use them!

On another note, you may have noticed a couple of things on my latest profile update. One of those is that I've sadly had to give up 'Nitrostorm'. This was one of my newer stories that was going to be developed into a trilogy. But I've lost my muse and my passion for it. For more, please read the latest Author's Note in the story.

The second thing is I am thinking about doing a new story. This story is going to be mainly focused on my OC Windswept and her life during the war. This may end up becoming some sort of prequel to my own version of TFP. It could also be a prequel to 'Awakened Drama' because of it's current storyline. However, the prequel won't be used for this story as this one is too different. If anyone is interested or has any questions or anything, please PM.

Anyway guys, that's it for now. Please review and everything else because it means the world to me. And I'm so sorry for updating so late.

SEE YA'S!


	11. Important Authors Note!

Hey guys. I've got some really disappointing news about this story and my other one that are yet to be completed. Uhmmm, this hasn't been an easy choice but I'm having to completely abandoned this story and my other one. Please check my bio for more on this. Thanks for all your support.


End file.
